Recuerdos de una noche de pasion
by daniii cullenhale
Summary: Bella es una chica que acaba d entrar a la escuela de forks...conoce a muchas amigas... y aun chico en especial... cuando ellos quieran esta juntos un secreto se revelara...MUY BUENA! ExB OCC
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer… Solo la historia es mía...**

**Capitulo 1: Prologo**

**Bellapov**

Me llamo Isabela Swan, soy una chica de 18 años… me acabo de mudar a Forks Washington. Yo vivía con mi padre Charlie e iba a una escuela llamada Instituto de Forks

Mis padres se habían separado cuando yo era chiquita y ahora viviría por un tiempo con mi padre porque mi madre, rene, se mudaba a florida con su nuevo marido.

Viaje hasta la escuela en mi auto.. no muy moderno pero mió al fin.

La primera hora que tendría ,según los horarios que me habían dado en recepción, era matemáticas….

"_Genial! Con lo que a mi me gustan las matemáticas…"_pensé

Entre l aula… había un profesor sentado en su escritorio… parecía que aun no habían empezado a trabajar….

_Buenos días… soy el profesor Brian… usted debe ser Isabella…

_Bella-corregí yo…

_claro… siéntate al fondo… halla con… Alice …

Gire la vista hacia atrás y vi. a una chica un tanto bajita que agitaba los brazos en dirección a mi….

_Hola! Vos debes ser la nueva chica Isabella no?

_Si… BELLA-dije haciendo énfasis en mi nombre… odiaba que me dijeran Isabella.. sonaba tanto a … a… a ABUELA!

_Todos te estábamos esperando.. toda la escuela sabia que vendrías… claro… siendo tu padre el jefe de policía de la ciudad….

GENIAL! Era el centro de atención de la escuela…. Odiaba eso…

Escuela 2, bella 0

Toda la clase paso sin pena ni gloria… vimos algunas ecuaciones.. las cuales resolví con facilidad porque estaba mas avanzada en mi otra clase… pero eso no quería decir que yo fuera una chica diez en esta materia…

Alice… parecía una buena chica… pero se la paso toda l ahora hablando de tres temas que a mi no me interesaban en lo mas mínimo… vestidos, ropa y moda….

Al salir del aula… revise mi lista de horarios.. la próxima hora seria….GIMNASIA!?

Acaso esta era la escuela de la tortura?

El campo de deportes era muy espacioso… tenia unos grandes vestuarios con duchas donde uno se podía bañar…

_Bueno alumnas… hoy jugaremos un torneo de voley… divídanse en grupos…

Que bien! Yo era un cero a la izquierda en todos los deportes.. y mucho mas en el voley…

Trate de quedarme atrás toda la hora… tal vez así la profesora se daría cuenta de que no me gustaba demasiado este deporte y evitaría ponerme en algún equipo de competición

Paso toda la hora…. Me fui a bañar rápidamente para después ir a almorzar.. y luego seria mi ultima hora de tortura…. Por hoy…

En la cafetería no había demasiada gente en realidad… era bastante pintoresca… había muchos cuadros y bancos con chicas y chicos comiendo en grupos… cuando me estaba sirviendo la comida se me acerco Alice…

_hola bella! Quirós venir a comer conmigo y con Rosalie?

Me gire en dirección hacia done Alice me señalaba y vi. a una chica muy esbelta.. de ojos totalmente celestes y rubia… definitivamente no me podía sentar con ella…. Con solo tenerla a menos de un kilómetro me hacia sentir terriblemente fea.

_no gracias Alice… creo que comeré algo en el jardín y me iré a prepara para mi próxima hora…

_ De acuerdo…

Tome u poco de ensalada… un refresco marrón y burbujeante y me fui hacia el jardín….

El almuerzo paso demasiado rápido… solo vi. A unos chicos pasar caminando pero me daba la sensación de que aquí muchos no comían…

Mi próxima hora era…..POR FIN tenia biología….

Camine por el pasillo hasta el aula 3 no había nadie aun mas que el profesor…

_Buenos días….-dije

_Buenos días… siéntese donde quiera… enseguida llegara el resto…

Tome un asieron de adelante para escuchar mejor la clase... Biología era algo que me fascinaba... Sobre todo el misterio de el ser humano….

De a poco comenzaron a llegar los alumno…

Pero hubo alguien que me impacto de manera rara…. Alguien que cuando vi. Me pareció totalmente deslumbrante y creí estar teniendo uno de esos sueños en donde te imaginas despierta al hombre de tus sueños…

Era un chico rubio, alto y con ojos color miel… parecía un ángel... Parecía un…un… un dios griego…

De pronto se sentó a mi lado e, interrumpiendo mi entupida charla con mi mente... me dijo

_Hola... ¿Tu debes ser Bella Swan verdad?

Antes de que pudiera contestar... el profesor comenzó a hablar y el se puso a escuchar….

Era maravillosa esta clase….


	2. ¡Compras!

**Capitulo 2: ¡COMPRAS!**

**BELLAPOV**

_Bueno chicos hoy lo primero que vamos a ver será las fases de evolución de la célula…

El profesor iba masomenos por la fase de evolución cuatro, pero yo seguía mirando a mi hermoso compañero….

Sentía su aroma… era como el olor del cielo… sus ojos brillaban de una manera inexistente…

Nunca había visto a nadie tan lindo como el…

Justo cuando me había quedado mirándolo un buen rato, el se dio la vuelta para verme a mi…

_Bella… el profesor te está haciendo una pregunta…

_OH! NO! Había quedado como_ _una completa estúpida!_

_eee… si… lo siento profesor... ¿me podría repetir la pregunta?

_claro…

El profesor me pregunto no se que cosa sobre las etapas y yo conteste bien porque ese tema había sido el último que vimos en mi otra escuela…

La clase termino demasiado rápido… no tuve tiempo de seguir observando a mi ángel… así le diría… "mi ángel"

Conduje hasta casa…cuando llegué mi padre aún estaba en el trabajo... así que tendría tiempo para hacer mi tarea, cocinar, chequear los mail y divagar sobre lo hermoso que era Edward Cullen

Me senté frente a mi súper mega computadora… intenté encenderla…

_Esto es un trasto!_ Pensé

Mi computadora no era más que una _notbook _conectada a Internet por un cable telefónico.

No tenía e-mails, así que terminé de hacer mi tarea…

Mientras intentaba hacer la tarea de matemática pensaba en los ojos de mi compañero… tan brillantes… tan dorados... Como si lo conociera de toda la vida... sentía como si alguna vez en la vida lo hubiera visto… pero yo estaba segura que jamás en la vida me había encontrado con semejante belleza...Debí de haberme quedado dormida, porque , cuando me desperté, sentí los pasos de mi padre en la cocina intentado cocinar…

_hola pa!

_hola hija… ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu primer dia de clases?

_bien… de hecho, más tranquilo de lo que esperaba…

_ ¿hay algún chico lindo?

Intente obviar el de que hoy había conocido al tipo mas hermoso del mundo… que era hermoso... Se llamaba Edward Cullen y no podía dejar de pensar en el…

_No

En cierta parte le estaba diciendo la verdad… chicos "lindos "no había… había un chico hermoso… pero no lindo…

_papa… ¿quieres que cocine yo?

_ Si tú quieres… no es que yo sea un inútil en esto... Pero se me da mejor atrapar bandidos que la cocina…

_de acuerdo... tu ve a ver la televisión... en un rato la comida estará servida…

Me quedé sola en la cocina… no era algo bueno que mi mente y yo estuviéramos sola... Pues de esa forma... Tenía tiempo de pensar…y entonces comenzó a pasar lo que me temía…

_Esos ojos… esa boca… ese aroma… yo sabía que de algún lado lo conocía, pero no sabía de donde…_

_Ese cuerpo…tan esbelto... tan pálido… tan joven…sus labios… con forma de corazón... sus manos... Tan masculinas…y…y… todo el era tan perfecto…_

Comencé a sentir un leve calor en mi cuerpo… y luego cuando miré hacia la pileta para seguir cocinando, me di cuenta de que había fuego sobre el repasador que estaba sosteniendo

Grité tan fuerte como para que hasta los vecinos me oyeran..

Enseguida llego mi papa...

_hija… ¿estas bien? ¿Te has quemado?

_si papa… esto bien... Fue solo que me distraje…

_enserio... ¿No quieres que cocine yo por ti? Quizás estas cansada y necesitas tomar una ducha…

_no gracias papa… te prepararé la cena y me iré a la cama… creo que tengo sueño…

_ De acuerdo

Terminé de cocinar y me fui a lavar para luego acostarme.

En la cama, tomé un libro e intenté leer…

Todo era inútil… no había nada que me hiciera dejar de pensar en Edward Cullen…

"_Señorita Isabella,¿acepta por esposo al señor Edward Cullen?"_

_SI ACEPTO…

El sol me dio en la cara y me di cuenta de que había sido todo un sueño…

Me levanté y miré el despertador…

_ai! Dios! Llegaré tarde a la escuela…!

Me cambié y en cinco minutos estaba en la puerta del instituto…

Alli, a un costado del aparcamiento estaba Edward… pero tambien había otros dos chicos a su lado.. muy guapos también…

_Serán sus hermanos…._

Cuando estaba entrando un remolino me dio vueltas saludándome y gritándome al oido

_ Bella!, Bella! Bella!!

_¿Alice?

_si Bella! Soy yo Alice.. tu compañera de matemática.. y ella es rosalie…

La chica esbelta que había visto ayer…me saludo con un movimiento de la mano…

_ OH! Hola Rosalie.. hola Alice…¿Qué pasa?

_queríamos saber si te gustaría ir con nosotras y nuestros novios al shopping hoy después de clases…

Había un brillo en sus ojos… como el de un niño ilusionado... ese brillo infantil al que se le es incapaz de decir que no

_claro Alice…

_de acuerdo entonces nos vemos a la salida…

Se fueron charlando y a los saltitos…

_Bien bella! Harás lo que mas odias COMPRAR ROPA!_

Pase todo el dia pensando en como escaparme de las garras de Alice y del shopping… pero a final del dia no tenía ninguna excusa creíble...

_bueno Bella… vamos?

_eee… bueno vamos

Caminé hasta el auto al que me condujo Alice… un porsche amarillo

Apoyado sobre este estaban los dos chicos que había visto esta mañana con Edward…

Y , para la desgracia de mi ruborizada cara, también estaba Edward..

_Bueno Bella, el es Emmett, el novio de Rosalie…-dijo señalando al fortachón que estaba ala izquierda de Edward, tenia toda la pinta de ser chistoso… me saludo con un gran abrazo

_Hola Bella! Espero que te diviertas mucho con nosotros!

_El es mi novio, Jasper…-Alice señalo a el otro chico… era rubio, como todos, tenia ojos color miel y parecía muy tranquilo…

_Hola Bella...-el no me saludo como Emmett pero igual levanto la mano en mi dirección…

Yo subí al auto de Alice junto con Jasper Rosalie y Emmett se fueron en el Jeep de Emmett y Edward se fue en su Volvo.

Mientras Jasper bajó a comprar algo para beber durante el camino, yo aproveché APRA preguntarle a Alice algo…

_ ¿Ellos son hermanos verdad?

_ Si…

_y… ¿Tiene todos novia?-Esa fue una indirecta de" "¿Edward tiene novia?"

_todos excepto Edward…-un brillo pasó por sus ojos…- te gusta Edward ¿verdad¿

_ ¿A mi?

_ Si

Justo cunado me iba a resignar y a contestar que si, jasper subió al auto, y Alice siguió conduciendo... Pero su mirada me decía que ella ano se había olvidado de su pregunta

Llegamos bastante rápido… no había muchos lugares para estacionar

_Bueno veamos… lo primero será… ¡VESTIDOS!-dijeron Rosalie y Alice al mismo tiempo..

Jasper la siguió a Alice de muy cerca y Emmett iba de la mano de Rosalie peleando por entrar a una juguetería...

Edward iba atrás mió con l a misma expresión que yo… estaba segura que tampoco a el le agradaba hacer este viaje…

_ ¿no irás corriendo detrás de cada vestido que ves?-pregunto mirándome con una ceja en alto

_ De hecho... No me gusta demasiado ir de compras…

_ si quieres podríamos… ir a tomar… algo... Un café... y luego caminar… claro, sino te importa…

_no tengo problema…

Caminamos unas cuadras en silencio y luego entramos en una cafetería que había por alli…

_ bueno ¿Qué quieres pedir?

_un refresco

_de acuerdo

Llamo al camarero y pidió un refresco, un café y galletitas.

_Bien… si no te gusta ir de compras... ¿para que le has dicho que si a Alice?

_ Porque no me he podido resistir a sus ojitos de nenita. ¿y tu?

_ ¿yo que?

_para que has venido, si al parecer, tampoco a ti te gusta ir de compras

_eee… por la misma razón que tu…

Ambos nos reímos…Era tan lindo oír su voz de cerca…

Cuando termine de tomar mi refresco… quise pagar la cuenta, pero el se opuso rotundamente y pagó el.

_Bella-dijo una vez fuera de la cafetería-es una grosería que deje pagar a la dama…

_ yo no lo considero una grosería…-justo cuando iba diciendo esto, iba tan concentrada en sus ojos , que tropecé con una piedra y caí en sus brazos..

_¿estas bien?-dijo tan cerca mío que podía sentir el calor de su aliento

_s-s-si-tartamudeé

Estaba imaginándome un beso cuando sonó su celular…

Y juro que lo oí maldecir...

_Hola?-dijo con una voz un tanto enfadada

_si Alice estamos bien, solo la lleve a Bella a tomar un refresco… en 5minutos estaremos alli

Cortó y volvió la vista hacia mi

_ ¿enserio estas bien?

_si.

_era Alice, esta enfadada porque le saque su compañera de compras…

Dijo ahogando una risilla.

_OH! Será mejor que vallamos…

Camine a su lado todo el camino… no podía creer estar al lado suyo…


	3. ¡Fiesta de Amigas!

**Capitulo 3: Fiesta de amigas**

**Bellapov**

Antes de que pudiéramos llegar a la cafetería, Alice ya nos estaba esperando en la puerta.

_Oh! Bella me has preocupado, podrían al menos haber avisado que iban a salir!

_Lo siento Alice, fue mi culpa Bella me sugirió que te avisáramos, pero yo no la escuche.

_Bueno, no importa, ahora que todos estamos juntos, podríamos ir a tomar algo ¿qué les parece?

_eee, de hecho, Alice, yo debería irme a casa.

_No te preocupes Bella, Edward te podría llevar luego a tu casa…

_No Alice, prefiero volver sola, no me gustaría molestarlos más.

_Bella, tu no molestas, pero si no quieres quedarte, no hay ningún problema, yo te llevaré de regreso a tu casa.

No podía creer que Edward Cullen se estuviera ofreciendo a llevarme a mi casa…Esto era algo maravilloso, no podía decirle que no, pero a su vez, tampoco podía parecer desesperada por estar a su lado.

_ ¿Bella? ¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó Alice.

_No, claro que no.

_¿Quieres que te leve Bella?-Dijo Edward en un tono que hizo que hasta los dedos me temblaran.

_eee d-d-de acuerdo-

_Bueno, Alice nos vemos en casa.

_Adiós bella!-dijo Alice dándome un fuerte abrazo

_Adiós Alice, adiós Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper.

_Adiós-contestaron todos al unísono a excepción de Rosalie, quien solo me dedico una mirada…

Caminamos hasta el flamante Volvo de Edward, el me abrió la puerta del copiloto

_Gracias.

Conseguí decir en un susurro.

Casi todo el camino fue en silencio, Edward y yo apenas intercambiamos unas palabras como "_Estuvo bueno el paseo" _o "_Lindo dia el de hoy"_

Cuando aparcó frente a mi casa, intente bajarme del auto lo mas rápido posible, pero el me tomó del codo, evitándome salir.

_Bella…

_ ¿Si Edward?-dije yo luchando por no comenzar a hiperventilar.

_La he pasado muy bien contigo hoy.

_Tambien yo Edward.

_Me gustaría que se repita… pero A SOLAS.

¿A qué se refería con "A SOLAS"? ¿Me estaba proponiendo que saliéramos juntos?

_eee, Edward, será mejor que entre a mi casa.

_NO, aún no.-me tomo por la barbilla y fue acercando su cara hasta estar a solo milímetros de la mía.

_Eres muy linda Bella.-ahora si, ya estaba hiperventilando y seguro me veía como una idiota totalmente ruborizada.

No llego a besarme en la boca, pero si me dio un suave beso en la frente antes de que yo bajara del auto.

Abrí la puerta de mi casa, teniendo un poco de miedo que mis torpes manos hicieran algún ridículo frente a Edward que aún esperaba en el auto a que yo entrara.

_Hey! Hola Bella! ¿Dónde has estado, te he esperado para ir a dar unas vueltas?

_Lo siento papá, se que debí haberte avisado, fui al centro comercial con unos amigos.

_De acuerdo hija, no hay problema. Hoy ha llamado tu madre para saber como estabas, será mejor que la telefonees.

_Claro.

Subí a mi habitación para telefonear a mi madre.

Ella no me contestó así que le deje un mensaje diciéndole que estaba bien y que cunado pudiera me la llamaría de nuevo.

Cuando baje a la sala oí voces, entonces me acerque a ver quienes eran.

_oh! Bells, que suerte que bajaste, mira ellos son dos amigos míos, Billy y Jacob.

_Hola Bella-dijo un hombre en silla de ruedas.

_Hola-dijo el chico que respondía al nombre de Jacob, al parecer no tenia mas de 15 o 16 años, era alto y trigueño, tenia unos dientes muy blancos y el pelo atado en una coleta.

_Hola.

_Bells, quizá no te acuerdes de ellos, pero cundo tu venias a visitarme, siempre jugabas con Jacob.

_oh!

El chico ese Jacob, no era APRA nada feo, no entiendo porque no lo recordaba.

_oye! Jacob, ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta por el barrio?

_Claro.

Salimos de la casa en silencio, noté que el estaba algo tenso, por lo que yo comencé a entablar una conversación.

_Así que tú y yo…nos conocíamos desde chiquitos…

_Eso parece

_y…¿vas al instituto?

_eee… de hecho voy a al escuela de la reserva, ya sabes, allí abajo.

_ah claro…

Caminamos un buen rato en silencio hasta que pasamos por un kiosco.

_¿Te gustaría un helado?-preguntó

_Claro

Entró y salió con dos helados de chocolate en la mano

_Gracias

_De nada.

_ ¿La estas pasando bien, aquí, en Forks? Digo, como tu venías de un lugar soleado, supongo que no debe ser fácil cambiar de ambiente, y dejar a tus amigos…

_No fue tan difícil, no es que tuviera DEMASIADOS amigos a quienes dejar… nunca fui de esas chicas que son la mas populares, siempre trato de mantenerme al margen de todos,, y todos.

Luego de ese pequeño intercambio de palabras no hubo mas nada… volvimos a casa y la cena ya estaba preparada… bueno "preparada" habían pedido una pizza.

_Hola chicos ¿esta linda la noche verdad?

_Si-contestamos los dos en un susurro.

Toda la cena Billy y mi padre se la pasaron hablando de football y pesca, los únicos momentos en silencio eran cuando masticaban un trozo de pizza.

Noté que Jacob me miró toda l anoche fijamente.

Cuando se fueron, mi padre me llamó a la cocina.

_Es un buen chico Jacob ¿verdad?

_ee, si, supongo.

_Parece que esta interesado en ti.

_Parece.

_ ¿Te gusta?

Evadí la respuesta poniendo la mejor excusa que se me ocurrió en ese momento.

_Papá ¿Te molesta si me voy a dormir ya? Es que me duele mucho la cabeza

_Claro que no hija. Buenas noches

_Buenas noche.

Subí rápidamente a mi cuarto y me metí bajo las sábanas.

Toda la noche soñé con ese casi beso entre Edward Cullen y yo, y hasta soñé que el era Romeo y yo Julieta.

Al otro dia me levante temprano y me fui al instituto

Durante el almuerzo me senté con Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie pero Edward no había venido.

_Bella, ¿Te gustaría quedarte a dormir hoy en mi casa? vendrá Rosalie tambien…

_Esta bien Alice, pero déjame que primero le avise a Charlie.

_De acuerdo.

La campana sonó y no tuve más encuentros con Alice ni con Rosalie.

Ala ultima hora tuve español, jamás hacíamos nada interesante, así que deje que mi mente paseara en un camino,

_Si esta noche iba a la casa de Alice tal vez iría Edward con sus dos hermanos… tal vez…_

El timbre sonó mas rápido de lo que esperaba y me fui a casa.

Deje una nota sobre la mesada del comedor avisándole a Charlie que iría a dormir con alice.

**En la casa de alice…**

**_**Oh! Vamos Bella!, no lo niegues! Se nota a leguas que te gusta Edward!

_Enserio Alice, te juro que no me gusta….

"_No me gusta, LO AMO!"_

_Bueno si no te gusta mi cuñado, alguien te tiene que gustar ¿Verdad Rosalie?

La rubia asintió mientras seguía trabajando seriamente en limarse las uñas

_Ya se!-dijo la pequeña Alice, mientras se levantaba con una risa maléfica.

_Alice, sin ofender, pero cuando te ríes de esa forma…DAS MIEDO!

_Si dices que no te gusta Edward Cullen, no tendrás problema en que llame a el y a sus hermanos, para que se queden a dormir, y juguemos a "verdad o consecuencia"

"_OH! No verdad y consecuencia no! Todo menos eso! Pero si se lo digo a Alice….no puedo decírselo!_

_Claro Alice, por mi no hay ningún problema.

Alice fue a llamar a los chicos, y en menos de un suspiro estaban tocando la puerta…

Entraron todos y por ultimo entro EL , pasandose una mano por el cabello

_Esta será una larga noche…_


	4. LAs 101 prendas

**Capitulo 4: Las 101 prendas**

**Bellapov**

_Hola Bella-Dijo Emmett

_Hola Bella-Jasper

_Hola Bells-Edward…

_Que lindo que estaba con esa camisa y esos jeans negros... Realmente… ¡STOP ¿ME DIJO BELLS?!_

_Vamos Bella…-dijo Alice arrastrándome hacia el cuarto

_s-si, claro…

Emmett corrió a darle un beso a Rosalie, Jasper se sentó al lado de Alice, y a Edward no le dejaron mas lugar que junto a mi…

_Bueno, se nos ocurrió que , ya que somos tres chicas y tres chicos, podríamos jugar a verdad o consecuencia..¿que les parece?

"_MUY MAL ALICE! ME PARECE MUY MAL!_

_Por mi esta bien-dijo Jasper

_Por mi tambien-Emmett

_ ¿Edward?-pregunto Alice

_eee…claro si, si

_Era mi imaginación o Edward estaba perdido viéndome..._

_Bueno, yo ya he preparado una bolsa con los nombres de todos… y acá tengo unos dados, el que tire el numero mas alto, será el primero en sacar un papel... Y luego esa persona elegirá a quien preguntar…

Edward saco un cuatro, Emmett un uno, yo saque un tres, Alice un seis, Jasper tambien saco un tres y Rosalie un dos

_¡Genial! Alice me hundiría frente a Edward…_

_Bien, parece que la primera en preguntar seré yo.. elijo a…Bella!-_como si lo hubiera predicho, y hasta tambien sabia que me preguntaría…_

_Bien, ¿Verdad o consecuencia?

_Verdad…-dije con un gruñido

_bien…¿Te gusta ALGUIEN de esta ronda?-dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "alguien"

_NO ALICE-dije ya casi a punto de gritar.

_mentira!-juro que la vi. Reírse y decir "muajaja" con los labios –por mentira…tendrás una consecuencia…

_No! Alice... no por favor NO!_

_La consecuencia es…-_Que no sea darle un beso a Edward, Que no sea darle un beso a Edward, Que no sea darle un beso a Edward…-_Darle un beso a Edward…

_NO!_

_¡ALICETEVOYAMATARDESPUESDEQUETODOSSEVALLAN!-dije en susurro cuando me acerque a Alice

_Bueno ahora… besito!

Me acerque a Edward.. ya estando a tan solo unos centímetros, comencé a marearme…pero cuando lo besé…sentí que volaba… y volé tanto que me olvidé de soltarlo y pase la vergüenza de mi vida cuando todos me tuvieron que despertar de mi NO-SUEÑO

_OH! Lo siento es que yo…-comencé a tartamudear pero Edward me callo y me paso el dado paso la bolsa APRA que sacase un papelito.

_Jasper

_Consecuencia, Bella-para vengarme de Alice, lo haría besarse con Rosalie

_Dale un beso a Rosalie…

_ ¡¿QUE?!-gritó Alice

Jasper se acerco a Rosalie y la besó…Emmett y Alice me enviaron miradas asesinas..Edward intento ahogar una risilla y me guiñó el ojo.

_Bien Jasper.. te toca..

Jasper saco un papelito y salió Edward…Alice se acercó a Jasper y le dijo algo al odio.. estaba casi segura que era algo sobre mi…

_Verdad, Jasper-dijo Edward.

__mmm…. Bueno… es verdad que… ¿te gusta BELLA?

_Creo que en ese momento mi cara pasó de ser roja a morado, violeta, azul y por ultimo negra..._

_Es mentira…

_CONSECUENCIA!-grito Alice como si estuvieran en un juicio y hubiera tenido que gritar culpable

_Como tu digas Cuñadita.-Alice se paro y se reunió con Jasper por unos segundos, luego, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, me miro a mi y a Edward.

_Bien, la consecuencia será que entres en el baño con Bella y ella se quite la camisa antes de entrar…

_ ¡¿Qué!?¿ESQUETEHASVUELTOLOCAALICE?

_no, esa es la consecuencia y deberán cumplirla.

Alice me desabotono la camisa y luego me empujo hacia el baño, donde Edward estaba amordazado contra la pared…

Cerraron la puerta y Alice grito desde afuera

_D_entro de 15 minutos los sacaremos…_

_Bueno, parece que tendremos que convivir aquí por los próximos…-miro su reloj-14 minutos 36 segundos…

_Hasta pronunciando números era hermoso…_

_parece que si..

Me senté en el inodoro a esperar, entonces el se sentó en frente mío, en el suelo…

_bonitas bragas…

_Ahora si, seguramente me salía humo por lo ruborizada que estaba…me había olvidado por completo que llevaba las bragas de corazoncitos que me había comprado APRA un desfile de modas en mi otra escuela hace un año…_

_OH! Lo siento, ESUQEMELOCOMPREPARADESFILARY…-me apresure a explicar pero el me callo con un suave y tierno beso en los labios…

_Edward…-susurre en su oido…

El comenzó a sacarse su camisa mientras me seguía besando… sus manos pasaron por mis hombros hasta encontrar el broche y así fueron bajando uno por uno los breteles de mi sostén, justo cuando estaba por quedarme desnuda frente a Edward.. Alice abrió la puerta

_OH!-la cara de sorpresa y a su vez emoción de Alice nos tomo desprevenidos y no tuvimos ni siquiera la rapidez APRA separarnos antes de que todos vinieran a ver…

_Jasper.. me debes 20 dólares…

_EMMETT CULLEN! Dime que no has apostado nada de esto!

_ de acuerdo hermanito.. no te lo diré…

Antes de que me diera cuenta, Edward estaba corriendo a Emmett mientras se iba subiendo los pantalones que yo misma le habia desabrochado en nuestro momento fugaz…


	5. Confesiones y Revelaciones

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son de stephanie meyer…

**Capitulo 5: Confesiones**

**Bellapov**

_Oh no! ¿Tan rápido se ha acabado el tiempo?, no nos podemos quedar un ratito mas cumpliendo la prenda…_

_Ese momento fue tan hermoso…estar ahí junto a el.. casi desnudándolo… el tiempo se había pasado como una estrella… como un trueno…_

_¿Bella?¿Bella?-dijo Alice preocupada abanicándome con una hoja de papel.

_Si, estoy bien…-"bien sorprendida por la actitud de Edward… si el me había besado… y me había desvestido… quiera decir que no solo era yo la que sentía algo mas que amistad"

_Bella… ¿seguro que te encuentras bien?-preguntó Jasper.

_Si Jasper… gracias.

_Creo que será mejor que ustedes se vallan chicos…-dijo Alice mirando con mala cara a Rosalie cuando esta emitió un gruñido gutural.

Al rato, todos los chicos se fueron, y nuestros planes de estar despiertas toda la noche decayeron…

_Alice…Alice…-dije en un leve susurro para no despertar a Rosalie

_ ¿Que pasa Bella?¿Que hora es?-aun media dormida

_Las 5:40 AM-

_ ¡¿Y POR QUE ME ESTAS DESPERTANDO A ESTA HORA?!-casi saltando de la cama..

_SSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH!, no grites o Rosalie despertará, debo irme…

_ ¿a dónde?

_Creo que será mejor que me valla a mi casa…

_Bella, si es por lo de anoche…lo siento…

_Tranquila Alice... No es por nada... Pero me duele un poco la cabeza... luego te llamo y nos vemos…

Me subí a mi auto y conduje con precaución… ya que toda la acera estaba mojada por la lluvia de anoche…

Al llegar a mi casa me di cuenta que el coche de mi parque no estaba aparcado frente a la casa…

"_Que raro…"-_pensé

Entre a casa, pero cuando encendí las luces unas manos me tomaron la boca y me llevaron hasta el sillón…

Yo, en un intento de defensa propia, aticé a esa persona desconocida un puñetazo en la panza…

_AUHG!-emitió el extraño, pero oí una voz conocida…

_ ¿Edward?

_Bella… creo que me has roto el estómago…

_OH! Edward!...cuanto lo siento…

Tomé un hielo y se lo ofrecí… entonces nos sentamos

_ ¿Que haces aquí Edward?

_Esperándote… De hecho no te esperaba tan temprano…-dijo señalando con la barbilla el reloj _"cu-cu"_ de Charlie.

_Lo siento…es que.. no importa-

_ ¿Es que qué Bella?

_Me gustas mucho Edward…

_Y tu a mi Bella… y es por eso que hoy he venido a verte…necesitaba hablar sobre lo que paso ayer… en el baño.

_Creo que fue un impulso.

_No, no solo un impulso…

_¿Que quieres decir?

_Quiero decir, que yo esperaba que eso pasará, no fue algo del momento… yo QUERIA que pasara.

_Edward…

Me acosté sobre sus brazos y comenzar a besarlo…

El me fue sacando las ropa y yo desprendí cuidadosamente su camisa…

Su cuerpo era tan hermoso…era perfecto… cada centímetro de su cuerpo, me hacia sentir insignificante… jamás había visto una persona tan perfecta…

Su boca paseaba por cada rincón de mi cuello, por mis pechos, mi panza y luego al centro de mi.

Se colocó sobre mi cuerpo y fue entrando lentamente en mi…

_Te quiero mucho Edward…

_Tambien yo Bella…

Durante tres horas, mas o menos, estuvimos amándonos de una forma tan transparente y hermosa como jamás me habría imaginado…

Mientras Edward se vestía, recordé que al llegar a casa , el auto de mi padre no estaba…

_Edward…

_ ¿Si mi princesa…?

Con una sonrisa_ ¿tienes idea de porque mi padre no esta en casa?-

_Cuando llegué vi que había dejado una nota diciendo que se iría a pescar por la noche, porque según el informativo, hoy habría buena caza de _Bacalaos…_

___A! y…¿Cómo es que has logrado entrar?-

Saco un par de llaves de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón…

_Esas son mis laves…

_Te las saqué ayer.. en el baño…

_ ¿ y como es que entre hoy a la madrugada…?

_De hecho, esperaba que sospecharas algo, pero tu no abriste simplemente empujases la puerta, Bella…Será mejor que la próxima vez tengas mas cuidado…

_Tienes razón…

Nos vestimos los dos y ambos fuimos al instituto…

Cuando Alice nos vio salir juntos y del mismo auto quedo con l aboca abierta…

_¿Bella Swan?-pregunto Alice como si yo no fuera la que estaba viendo

_¿Quien mas Alice?

Caminamos juntas y antes de que ella pudiera pronunciar alguna pregunta le dije...

_Cuando estemos SOLAS y en un lugar seguro te lo contaré todo…

"_Esperarás sentada Alice…"_

Durante toda la mañana traté de mantenerme cerca de alguien, ya sea Rose, Emmett, Jasper o Edward, para evitar las preguntas de Alice.

Pero sabia que en algún momento la tendría que enfrentar, así que por una carta, en la clase de ingles, le conté todo…

_¿Tu y EDWARD…?(Alice)_

_Si…y fue el momento mas feliz de mi vida…_

_No lo puedo creer ¡ bella! Me pone tan feliz…_

_Señoritas…¿Tiene algo interesante para contarle al curso?-vi los pies de la profesora frente a mi banco.. y oí una risillas atrás mío…

_OH! Lo siento tanto profesora…

_Espero que APRA la próxima, señorita Swan, aprenda de sus errores…-dijo acomodándose los lentes y luego haciendo ruido al caminar con esos tacones que usaba mi abuela…

Esa fue mi última hora antes de volver a casa…

Edward ese dia había salido dos horas antes…

Cuando llegué el coche de mi padre estaba aparcado frente a la casa, pero al lado había otro auto muy lujoso… era negro.. parecía un Mercedes Benz…

Entré a casa con Mis llaves… al tomar estas de mi bolso se me vinieron a al cabeza muchos recuerdos d esta madrugada… hermosos recuerdos…

_Hola Bells… que suerte que llegasteis…porque te quiero presentar a alguien…

Me llevo hasta el living…había sentado un señor rubio y una señora muy bonita con cara en forma de corazón…

_Bella, ella es mi hermana Esme…y el es su esposo Carlisle…

_Hola…

_Nos da mucho gusto conocerte Bella…-dijo la mujer-la última vez que te vimos… aún usabas pañales…

_Tambien me gustaría presentarte a sus hijos…

De pronto veo salir de la cocina a tres persona que yo conocía muy bien…

_NO!-ahogué un grito…

_Bella… ellos son tus primos…Emmett, Jasper y …

_Edward…-dije en un susurro…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Dejen un comentario por favor!! :) y gracias a la que siempre me deja reviews… mi fan!


	6. ¿¡Primos?

**Capitulo 6: ¡¿Primos?!**

_No, no, no! Esto seguro es todo un sueño… seguro que yo aún estoy en los brazos de Edward…_

_Esto no puede ser verdad… ¡¿Desde cuando mi padre tenía una hermana?¿Desde cuando yo tenia tíos?¿Desde cuando me gustaba mi primo?!_

_¿Bella, te encuentras bien?

_si…

_¿No vas a saludar a tus nuevos primos?

_NO SON MIS PRIMOS!_

_claro…

Me acerque a cada uno de ellos, y cuando llegué a Edward, le di un suave beso en la mejilla, y en su pido susurré

__Ven a mi cuarto…_

El asintió con la vista.

Subí a mi cuarto, y oí que el ponía la excusa de que iba al baño.. que estaba justo al lado de mi cuarto…

_AI EDWARD!

_Bella…-dijo abrazándome.

_¿Que haremos ahora…?No podemos seguir estando juntos…

_Ya veremos que hacer.. por el momento, solo tendremos que dejar que pase un tiempo..

_Tu hablas de… ¿separarnos?

_No bella no… digo , que quizás… podamos vernos.. a escondidas…

_¿y Charlie?

_Charlie no se deberá enterar…NADIE se deberá enterar…

_TE amo Edward….

Le di un suave beso en los labios, y el bajo de nuevo a la sala donde estaban todos, para no levantar sospechas.

_Ah! Bella… ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros y de paso hablas un poco con tus tíos?

_si…

_Bella Nosotros siempre te quisimos mucho.. y tus primos siempre estuvieron ansiosos por conocerte…

_Si Bella… cuando naciste eras nuestra muñequita… siempre te llevábamos de aquí para allá… luego te fuiste…-dijo Carlisle… mi "tío".

_Bella… ¿No quieres ir a comprar algo para comer?-dijo mi padre llamando mi atención

_De acuerdo…

_Bella…-oí esa dulce voz-¿Te molestaría que te acompañe?

_No, claro que no Edward…

Salimos y dimos la vuelta en silencio, cuando estuvimos fuera de la vista de las ventanas, comenzamos a besarnos y las lágrimas salían alborotadas de mis ojos.

_Edward… no aguanto esto… no quiero separarme de ti…

_¿Y quién te va a separar de mi?-dijo secando mis lagrimas con un mechón de mi pelo.

_Ellos… cuando se enteren.. nos van a separar, y nos van a prohibir estar juntos de nuevo…

_Nadie nos va a prohibir nada… quédate tranquila mi amor…

Caminamos hasta el supermercado en silencio, de nuevo, compramos lo primero que vimos y volvimos muy despacio a mi casa… caminando de la mano…

_ ¡Hola hija! Pensamos que se habían perdido por tanto que tardaron!

_Lo siento, es que había mucha gente…

_Claro… vengan, siéntese en la mesa de la cocina, traeré sillas, ¿por qué no preparas café bella? ¿Pregúntale a los chicos si quieren jugo...?

_No gracias Bella…-respondieron Emmett y Jasper, que parecían volando en la nubes…

_ ¿Tú Edward?

_No, gracias Bella.

Mientras preparaba el café, sentía los ojos de mis "tíos" clavados en mi nuca…

Yo no podía tener mejor suerte… una vez que me enamoraba de un chico que correspondía a mis sentimientos… terminaba siendo mi… mi…hasta me costaba decirlo…

Serví el café como si fuera una carrera… luego llamé a los chicos y les pregunté si les gustaría subir a "conocer" mi cuarto… aunque en verdad uno de ellos ya lo conocía bastante bien…

_Bella…-me abrazaron Emmett y Jasper ni bien estuvimos a resguardo de los ojos de los adultos…-Lo sentimos tanto...

_Tranquilos… ustedes no tienen la culpa…

_SI.. nosotros tenemos la culpa.. Nunca debimos ser tus primos!!-dijo Emmett lloriqueando…

_Emmett…. Tú no puedes elegir ser primo de alguien… eso es el destino.

_Quizás el destino no quiere que estemos junto Bella…-dijo Edward que hasta ese momento parecía invisible…

_ ¿Qué te pasa Ed?

_Digo que el destino lo dice todo… ¿Y si el destino no nos quiere juntos?

_Eso nunca va a pasar… nosotros vamos a romper todas las barreras… esto será como una carrera de obstáculos… no importa que tan alta sea la barra o que tan larga sea la rueda que halla que pisar… nosotros estaremos juntos por sobre todas las cosas…

_No lo sé Bella… quizás lo mejor sería no desafiar al futuro y seguir como estábamos hasta antes…

_Edward... Yo no puedo vivir sin ti..-cuando termine de decir esto me di cuneta que Emmett y Jasper se habían ido…

_Bella… has estado 18 años sin mi… no creo que porque hace unos días que te mudaste aquí y me conociste ya no puedas vivir sin mi como sin fuera tu aire...

_Edward…¿Por qué me tratas así?

_Bella…-dijo apoyando una mano sobre mi mejilla- mientras caminábamos de regreso, he reflexionado sobre el tema… y decidí que lo mejor será… que nos separemos…

* * *

HAHAHAHAHA!!!! LOS DEJO CON SUSPENSO!!! JOJOJO…

BUENO AUNQE SEAN BUENITOS Y DEJENME SUS OPINIONES Y SUS IDEAS APRA LO QE VA A PASAR…

JIJIJI BUENO PROTENSEN BIEN Y SI LO LEEN Y DEJAN REVIEW PROMETO CONSEGUIRLES MUVHOS BESITOSSS DE EMMETT…. PERO EL ELIJE EN DÓNDE…!! MUAJAJAJAJA

¬ Danii,,


	7. Estado de shock

_**Capitulo 7: Estado de shock (Edwardpov)**_

"_Bella… mientras caminábamos de regreso, he reflexionado sobre el tema… y decidí que lo mejor será… que nos separemos…"._

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que dije antes de ver a Bella caer en mis brazos… totalmente inconsciente.

Ahora estaba en el hospital, junto a mi familia y a Charlie…Bella estaba en una habitación, pues había quedado en estado de shock luego de que yo le dijera la decisión que había tomado

_Edward… tu estabas con ella por favor ¿Dime qué le ha pasado?-dijo mi madre

_Yo se qué tu le has hecho algo!-dijo mi padre

_Basta! Ya les he dicho que simplemente se desmayo, yo no le hice ni le haría nada.. ella es mi…-tragué con fuerza-_prima…_

Carlisle se dio vuelta, pero con una sola mirada me dio a entender que esto no se quedaría así…

Me fui a sentar con Alice y Rosalie que estaban allí abrazadas a mis hermanos.

_No puedo creer que sean primos…-dijo Rosalie

_Nosotros tampoco lo podíamos creer.

Se hizo un silencio muy incomodo que puede haber durado mas de diez minutos, luego el doctor Salió de la habitación y todos nos paramos.

_¿Como está mi hija?-preguntó Charlie con el cuarto vaso de café en la mano.

_Isabella se está recuperando bastante bien,. Pero de todas formas va a estar aquí unos días mas…. ¿Quién es Edward Cullen?-

_Yo doctor-

La paciente repite su nombre todo el tiempo..Quizás es porque quiero verlo…

_ ¿Puedo pasar?

_SI claro, el final del pasillo la izquierda.

_Gracias.

Empecé a caminar hacia su habitación, cuando llegué ella estaba acostada con un montón de cables pegados a su pecho…

_Bells…me duele tanto verte así…-dije rozando suavemente su cabello con mi nariz.

_Edward…pensé que no me vendrías a ver…

_Shshs…siempre voy a estar con vos Bella… de una manera u otra siempre vas a estar protegida por mi, seamos primos, novios, hermanos, o abuelos, siempre…-me acerque suavemente y besé sus labios… ella empezó a gemir despacito y a cortar la respiración, y yo comencé a subirme a su camilla y a acariciar su muslo por debajo de las sabanas…

_Edward…-dijo cuando comencé a acariciar su punto de inspiración y luego besé su panza a tal punto que ella estaba loca de placer…

Sentimos como nos necesitábamos el uno al otro, era como si ella fuera el pedazo de cuerpo que me faltara… era como si entre los dos nos complementáramos de una forma qe formáramos uno solo…

Era imposible pensar que solo un titulo familiar nos prohibiera tantos sentimientos.. tantas sensaciones hermosas que sentíamos cuando estábamos juntos…

Pero estábamos decididos, una palabra no nos iba a separar…

Era la primera vez que hacia el amor en un lugar publico… pero no me importaba nada… siempre que Bella estuviera junto a mi, iba a ser feliz…

Cuando me separe de Bella para mirarla a los ojos, sentí una conexión entre ella y yo… ua conexión que no se rompería fácilmente…y eso me dio ánimos para seguir luchando por el amor de mi vida…

_ ¿En que pensás Ed?

_En lo mucho que te amo…-dije acariciando una de sus mejillas totalmente rosadas por lo que acabábamos de hacer…

Pasamos casi una hora abrazados, hasta que se hizo la hora de descansar y yo la deje para que ella soñara…

_Edward…-me llamó Emmett cuando me vio entrar a la cafetería…

_ ¿Que pasa?

_Tengo una idea… ¿Por qué no te vas con Bella a algún lado?-

_ ¿Escaparme?-

_Si… así podrían estar juntos, y cuando están decididos a decirle toda la verdad a Charlie, vuelven…

_Pero no la puedo obligar a separarse de los que mas quiere por mi…

_Edward… si ella te quiere de verdad… estaría dispuesta a hacer d todo… solo se lo tenes que preguntar…

Lo que me había dicho Emmett, no era una mala idea… tampoco una que yo no hubiera pensado ya… pero había sido descartada por el simple hecho de que: si Bella quiere tanto a su familia como dice, sería incapaz de alejarse de ellos… aunque fuera para estar juntos…pero no me costaba nada intentarlo… total no perdería nada…

**A la mañana siguiente….**

_Bella… por favor… tenes que comer algo hija…-

_Papá, no quiero comer nada si no es con Edward…

Se escuchaba la discusión de Charlie y Bella… entonces entre a salvar a mi princesa de la horrenda comida del hospital…

_Charlie.. no te preocupes… yo le daré de comer…

_Me parece que ustedes dos deberían ser hermanos mas que primos..

_NO!-gritamos Bella y yo l mismo tiempo... Hermanos ya sería demasiado

_De acuerdo, de acuerdo... Solo decía…

Charlie salió de la habitación y Bella se tiró de la cama para colgarse de mi cuello y besarme…

_Bella… tenia que decirte algo…-dije agarrándola de la cintura… ella empezó a poner blanca y se tambaleó.

_Edward...No…

_Tranquila es algo bueno… quiero saber si te irías conmigo… si te escaparías por estar conmigo…

_Edward… yo por ti me iría al espacio si fuera necesario…

Nos besamos apasionadamente por más de cinco minutos…

_De acuerdo... entonces vístete rápido… afuera nos espera un auto que nos llevará al lugar de tus sueños…

"_Ahora haremos borrón y cuenta nueva…alli nadie podrá separarnos jamas…"_

* * *

BUENO ACA LES DEJO ESTE CAPITULO… AII ESTOY TAN CONTENTA DE HABER APROBADO MATEMATICAS… BUENO AHORA LOS DEJO PARA QUE SE IMAGINENE ADONDE LLEVARA EDWARD A BELLA….

DEJEN ALGUN REVIEW PLIISSSSSSS 88)

¬DANIII,,


	8. Nueva Vida, Nuevas Noticias

**Capitulo 8: Nueva vida, nuevas noticias**

**Bellapov**

"_Algunos cambios son buenos, otros malos, pero yo estaba segura que este cambio sería para bien, para el bien mío y de Edward, y eso era lo único que me importaba"_

_Edward…¿A dónde me llevarás?-Pregunté levantando la cabeza de su hombro

_Ya lo verás, ahora solo tienes que relajarte, aquí nadie nos verá.

_¿Tendremos que salir del país?, porque no he traído mi pasaporte.

_Tranquila Bella, no saldremos del país, simplemente nos iremos a un lugar que yo conozco muy bien.

_Pero… si tú lo conoces, ¿También tus padres?-

_No Bella… Verás, yo, de chico, era un poco autista, pasaba horas y horas en ese lugar… nadie lo conoce, ni siquiera mis hermanos.

_ ¿es muy lejos?

_No, de hecho está bastante cerca de Forks, solo que quise tomar otra ruta…

El paisaje era muy bello, había árboles por todos lados, estaba lleno de caballos.

_De chico, siempre soñaba con cabalgar a la luz de la luna junto a la mujer de mis sueños… espero que mi sueño se cumpla…-dijo mirándome

_Todos los sueños que estén a mi alcancé te los cumpliré, y si no lo están , me esforzaré por acercarme lo mas posible…-dicho esto aparcamos en un lugar lleno de flores y muchos árboles con frutos rojos, naranjas, limones… había arbustos de frambuesas, frutitas, moras… hectáreas y hectáreas de árboles…

_ ¿Te gusta?-dijo con los labios apoyados en mi cuello

_Me fascina…

_Ven, bajemos a pasear…

Me tomó de la mano y comenzamos a correr, persiguiéndonos el uno a otro…

El aire fresco me golpeaba nos golpeaba en la cara… el cabello rubio de Edward se alborotaba y lo hacia parecerse a un Dios…El sol me daba de lleno en los ojos, por lo que debía mantenerlos entrecerrados, para ver mejor…

Ambos nos tiramos al piso riéndonos, Edward me apoyó contra su pecho y yo cerré los ojos para aguzar mis sentidos…

Se podía sentir el cantar de las aves, el olor del pasto, el susurro que provocaban las hojas cuando se rozaban con el viento… era simplemente maravilloso… y todo esto sin contar que estaba al lado del hombre que más amaba en el mundo…

_ ¿Queres que vallamos a comer algo amor?-dijo sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

_Vamos…

Me tapó los ojos y me levantó en brazos… luego sentí que subíamos por una escalera, y cuando volví a poner los pies en el piso , me destapé los ojos y vi lo mas hermoso del mundo.

Era una habitación llena de cuadros con una cama enorme en el medio, estaba todo el piso lleno de pétalos de rosas… la vista del cuarto daba a un campo lleno de rosas y flores exóticas…

_Edward… ¿Aquí venias a meditar de chico?-

_De acuerdo, mentí un poco… es un lugar que compré para sorprenderte… sinceramente yo iba a meditar al cuarto de atrás de mi casa… espero no te enojes…

_Nunca me puedo enojar con vos Edward…

Me llevo a recorrer toda la casa… había una cocina muy lujosa… llena de cosas, el living tambien era muy lindo.. tenia un gran sillón para cuatro personas masomenos y un televisor.

Comimos huevos fritos… mi comida preferida… luego nos fuimos a caminar por el parque de nuevo… y a la noche estábamos paseando en un caballo que Edward había comprado para que nosotros dos cabalgáramos…

_Cerca de aquí hay una playa… ¿Quieres ir? –me dijo con un brillo en los ojos que lo hacia parecer mas sexy de lo que era.

_Claro…

La playa estaba a tan solo unos dos o tres minutos en auto…

Cuando llegamos nos sacamos los zapatos y empezamos a caminar por la arena…

_Que luna mas hermosa…-dije mirando el cielo… había una luna llena redonda y perfecta… como esas portadas de libros románticos donde los protagonistas pasean o se conocen en la playa…

Empezamos a besarnos, y terminamos desnudos en el medio del agua…

Al otro dia, me desperté con mucho dolor de cabeza… y cuando Edward me trajo el café… salí disparada al baño…

_¿Bella?¿Estás bien?-preguntaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

_Si, solo que…

_Bella… ¿Qué pasa?

_Creo que tengo un atraso Edward…

* * *

OHHH!!!! BELLA? UN ATRASO? VENDRA UN BEBITOO(¿?? NECESITO SABER SI LES GUSTARIA QUE FUERA NENA O NENE Y NOMBRES, NECESITO MUCHOS NOMBRES…DE BEBEESS…

BESITOS VAMPIRICOS LES DESEA..

DANIII#


	9. Una Vida en Camino

**Capitulo 9: Una vida en camino**

**(Bellapov)**

"_OH NO!¿Un hijo? ¿Qué se supone qué voy a decir? ¡¿Charlie…Carlisle…ESME!?_

_Tranquila, Bella… respira hondo… ya veremos que hacer...¡AI DIOS!¿  
A quien intento engañar? No tengo idea de que hacer… estoy esperando un hijo de Edward…Edward… me había olvidado por completo de él…estaba allí parado… parecía apunto de sufrir un ataque cardíaco… ¿Me irá a matar? ¿Qué puedo hacer…?"_

_... ¿Edward?-Dije, dando un paso con cautela…

No respondió…

_… ¿Edward…estás bien?-El seguía sin contestar, esto ya me estaba preocupando…

De repente se levantó y sentó en la cama y llevo su cara hacia mi panza… luego con sus dedos comenzó a acariciarme…

_Te amo Bella…-Eso último me tomó tan desprevenida que sentí como las lágrimas salían de mis ojos…

_ ¿Bella?¿Por qué lloras?¿Es que no quieres a nuestro hijo?-dijo secando las gotas con un mechón de mi pelo…

_No.. es que lloro de la emoción…-me tiré a sus brazos… este sería un dia para recordar… recordar que había un bebé creciendo dentro mío… un bebé que sería igualito a su padre… sus mismo ojos, su misma naricita, su misma boquita… sería mi angelito en miniatura…

_Edward…este será el bebe mas feliz del mundo…

_Nuestro hijo será feliz, y su madre tambien…

Me besó suavemente y luego comenzó a acariciar mi panza hasta que yo quedé dormida…

_Me encontraba corriendo hacia algún lugar… pero no sabia por qué corría ni hacia adónde corría…Alo lejos se veía una luz muy brillante… parecía un tren… y se oía una voz…decía…_

__Bella…_

_Parecía la voz de mi madre… luego se oyó la voz de una pequeñita…_

__Ya voy mami…_

_¡ERA YO!_

_¿Por qué esto soñando conmigo misma?_

_Sentí como si un viento helado pasará por mi espalda… luego vi que la luz se acercaba y mi madre me gritaba "Bella no! bella vuelve BELLA!!!!!!!!!"_

_ ¡ah!-Desperté gritando

_ ¿Qué pasa mi amor? ¿Te duele algo?¿quieres que te lleve al médico?

_No, gracias… creo que ya estoy mejor… fue solo una pesadilla…

_ ¿Quieres que me qede contigo mientras descansas?

_No… creo que será mejor que me valla a duchar…

_De acuerdo… mientras te prepararé algo de comer…

Entre a la ducha todavía pensando en mi sueño… estaba segura de que ya había tenido ese sueño pero…¿por qué? ¿Por qué soñaba conmigo misma de chica…?

Seguro que eran los mismos síntomas del embarazo… _mi bebé_… pensé al tocarme la panza… se lo diría a Charlie… lo quisiera o no, Edward y yo lo tendríamos… no importa si somos primos, hermanos, o lo que sea… nosotros tendremos a nuestro hijo…

Cuando terminé de ducharme y me vestí, Edward ya me estaba esperando con una bandeja con jugo de naranja y tostadas…

-Debes alimentarte por dos ahora, bella…-dijo al ver mi cara de asco

_De acuerdo…-lo tomé de los cabellos de la nuca y le di un apasionante beso.

_Edward… he tomado una decisión…-dije con voz seria.

_ ¿Debo temblar?

_No, es sobre nuestro hijo… creo que debemos decírselo a nuestros padres… pase lo que pase… y les haremos entender que no lo vamos a abortar ni darlo en adopción, yo quiero a este bebe mas que a nada en el mundo… y nunca lo dejaré ir…-

_Me parece una muy buena decisión mi amor…

Terminé de tomar mi desayuno y salimos hacia la casa de mi padre…

Cuando llegamos, el auto de mi padre estaba aparcado en la cuadra de enfrente…

_Bien… ya estamos en el baile…-dijo Edward…

_Ahora tenemos que bailar…-dije yo terminando el refrán…

Toqué timbre… ya que cunado me había escapado de casa con  
Edward, me había dejado las llaves en casa.

Mi padre abrió la puerta y se me echó encima

_Bella…Bella…nunca mas vuelvas a irte así por favor… ¡nos asustaste mucho a todos!

_Lo siento mucho papá…

_Ven…entra…alli afuera hace frío…

Entré, pero me sentía extraña… como si esta no fuese mi casa… como si fuese la casa de un extraño…tomé de la mano a Edward, y junté todo el aire posible para largar la bomba…

_Papá, debemos decirte algo…

_Claro chicos… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitan dinero?

_No papá… ven siéntate, creo que así será mejor…

Empuje a Charlie al sillón, él tenía cara de confundido…

_Debemos decirte dos cosas…

_Una…-Dijo Edward…-Bella y yo estamos saliendo…

A mi padre le empezaron a subir los colores de la cara...rosa, rojo, morado, violeta, verde, y luego comenzó a salirle humo por las orejas...

_Papá…espera…se qué somos primos…pero yo lo amo…y él a mi… es..es…¿tu no amabas a mamá?

_¡TU MADRE Y YO NO ERAMOS FAMILIARES!-dijo levantándose del sillón bruscamente

_papá…los lazos de sangre no importan…acá importa el corazón… y mi corazón dice que amo a Edward Cullen…sea o no mi primo…

_Charlie… yo tambien amo a tu hija… jamás la lastimaría… en serio…

_Tú no hables… seguro que tú le has llenado la cabeza de esas estupideces

_Papá… ¡Edward no me ha dicho anda de esto! Es lo que siento… ¿Tu no e decías siempre que hiciera lo que me dictaba el corazón? ¿De pequeña no me decías que el corazón es el mejor guía? Bueno yo he escuchado a mi corazón…y lo segundo que te íbamos a decir es…estoy esperando un hijo de Edward…

A mi papa se le cayeron los bigotes… empezó a ponerse pálido…creí que se iba a desmayar… pero creo que lo tomó con demasiada tranquilidad…

_Bella…yo se que tu crees que lo amas… pero tú no sabes verdaderamente lo que significa amar…y yo quiero lo mejor para tu futuro hija…

_Papá, yo quiero un futuro con Edward y mi hijo en familia… contigo y con mamá…no quiero estar con alguien a quien no amo… y o si se lo que significa amar…

_Bella…tú no tendrás ese bebé…

_YO NO VOY A ABORTAR CHARLIE

_Si no quieres adoptar, podrás darlo en adopción, pero mi hija no tendrá un hijo con su primo… y mucho menos antes de haber terminado siquiera la secundaria…

_Papá… ya soy mayor de edad… y puedo pensar por mi misma…así qué no me importa lo qué tú digas…

_Mientras vivas bajo el mismo techo que yo, seguirás cumpliendo mis reglas…

_De acuerdo… entonces prepárate para cenar solo a partir de hoy… ya mismo estoy juntando mis cosas para irme…

Dicho y hecho…en menos de dos horas estaba fuera de casa…perdón… de la casa de mi padre, esta ya no era mas mi casa… no si mi hijo no era aceptado alli…

_Bellas… amor…¿Estás segura de lo que has hecho?-Dijo _Edward mientras íbamos rumbo a algún hotel…

_Edward…si mi padre no acepta a nuestro hijo… tampoco me acepta a mi.

_Entonces tendremos que buscarnos un departamento y mañana mismo buscaré un trabajo…

Nos hospedamos en un hotel que estaba cerca del centro comercial… no tenía muchos lujos…

Pero eso era lo que ,de momento, podríamos pagar.

_Amor…¿Tú quieres una nena o un nene?-Dijo Edward mientras me acariciaba la panza en la cama…

_Una nena…¿Y tú?

_Yo quiero lo que tú quieras…

_¿Qué nombre le pondremos?-dije jugando con uno de los botones de su camisa.

_mmm…que te parece…¿Lilian?

_No…nose… ¿Renesmee?

_mmm…no se… ya tendremos mucho tiempo para elegir… por ahora debemos preocuparnos por lo que haremos con nosotros…Bella…no podremos pagar esto por mucho tiempo… debo conseguir urgente un trabajo…

_Shshs-dije dándole un suave beso en los labios para callarlo-Mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro todo estará bien…. Ya verás…

_Tú siempre animas a todo el mundo… no se que haría sin vos Bella…

_Ni yo sin vos…

Comenzamos a besarnos, al principio fue dulcemente, pero después empezó a ser mas rápido… como si ambos necesitáramos eso…

Lo acosté sobre la cama y comencé a sacarle las camisa…

Cuando estábamos a punto de quedar desnudos sobre la cama… sonó el timbre…

_Maldición…-resopló Edward…

_Yo iré-estaba sollozando…me faltaba el aire… pero llegué a tiempo…

Cuando abrí era mi padre…

_ ¿Qué haces acá?

_Puedo entrar…vengo a…pedir disculpas…

* * *

Y??? LES GUSTOOO?????

BUENO ESPERO QE SI PORQUE ME ESMERÉ MUCHO… 88)

LE PEDIRÁS DISCULPAS? O SERÁ TODO UNA FARSA?

MMM.. TENDRÁN QE ESPERAR UN POQITO… AUNQE SI ME DEJAN REVIEWS…MM.. QUIZAS ME DE GANAS DE ESCRIBIR Y ACTUALIZE MAS RAPIDO… PORQUE… LOS REVIEWS… AYUDAN… MUCHO.. DAN MUCHA INSPIRACION…

BESOS DANIII··


	10. Un engaño muy doloroso

**Capitulo 10: Un engaño muy doloroso**

**(Bella Pov)**

_Mi padre… ¿Mi padre estaba en casa?... ¿Mi padre me perdonó?_

_ ¿Papá?-Dije como si estuviera esperando que me dijera que era otra persona…

_El mismo Bella…quiero disculparme contigo… siento mucho haber dicho tantas cosas, es que…debes entender… no es fácil está situación.-

_Lo sé... Tampoco lo es para nosotros, ¿Quieres pasar?

-Claro…

Se sentó en el sillón, y luego yo le traje un vaso de agua… antes fui a avisar a Edward que se vistiera pero que no bajará…sería más fácil hablar con mi padre a solas…

_Bella…yo se qué por ahí fui muy duro contigo… pero…Es tu primo Bella... Además eres tan pequeña...Aún no has terminado de estudiar y…-

-Papá…solo me queda un mes de clases… y dejando de lado el tema de los estudios… el parentesco…no importa... Lo que importa es el amor papá.

_Bella… yo entiendo que tú pienses eso... A tu edad… todos pensamos que el primer novio será el amor para siempre… pero luego aprenderás que no es así... Míranos a tu madre y a mi.. Creíamos que seríamos felices para toda l vida juntos… y cuando tu tenias tres años nos separamos…Debes entender que a veces no todo es color de rosa hija…-

_Papá , yo jamás dije eso… solo dije que me tenía fe... Yo se que amo a Edward con todo mi corazón… y sé que él me ama a mi…-Dije muy segura de mi misma.

_De acuerdo hija.. sí tú lo dices así… yo te apoyaré…-

_Gracias papá-lo abrasé y besé en la cabeza…

_Hija… ¿Te importaría acompañar a este viejo a un lugar muy especial?-

_Claro que no… ¿Adónde necesitas que te acompañe?

_Tu solo ven…

Salimos de la casa… ni siquiera tuve tiempo de dejarle una nota a Edward… pero supongo que estando con papá nada me podría pasar…

Cuando subimos al auto me dijo que el lugar era una sorpresa… así que decidí no preguntar más…

Fue un largo viaje… atravesamos la ruta, pasamos por el aeropuerto... Yo ya empezaba a preguntarme a donde me llevaría…

Papá bajo del auto... Pero antes de que yo pudiera bajar me ató una cinta a los ojos…

_Si vez arruinarías la sorpresa Bella… yo seré tus ojos…

Pasó un brazo por mi cintura y luego me guió, no estaba muy segura de adonde íbamos.. pero había escuchado cerrarse un portón detrás mío…¿Me habría comprado una casa para mi y Edward…?

De pronto siento que me tiran sobre un sofá duro y la voz de mi padre hablando a lo lejos…

_"No dejen que se escape… si viene por ella…ya saben que hacer…"

¿Quiénes eran esos hombres?¿Que me querían hacer?¿Donde estoy?¿Por qué me tendrían que venir a buscar…?¿Quien me tendría que venir a buscar…?¿Sería Edward…?¿Que había querido decir mi padre con "ya saben que hacer"… le harán daño a Edward…?

_ ¿Papá? ¿Papá estás ahí…?

_Tranquila muñequita… tu papi se fue... Pero nosotros te vamos a cuidar…

_ ¿Quienes son? ¿Dónde está mi papá?

_Tranquila…

Sentí que alguien me tomaba por los brazos y luego un dolor punzante en el brazo…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Solo podía oír ruidos… me dolía mucho la cabeza…se escuchaban risa de hombres…. Pero estaban muy lejanas… sentía la piernas entumecidas… como si hubiera estado sin moverme durante días…

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba acostada en una cama, en un cuarto o mejor dicho… en una pocilga…

Las paredes se caían a pedazos, la ventana estaba arreglada con maderas clavadas a la pared…en ves de una puerta había un tablón de madera… lo corrí para ver que pasaba afuera…

Había tres hombres… los tres estaban bebiendo cervezas y riéndose…seguro estaban ebrios.

Me levanté de la cama como pude y traté de gritar… pero en cuanto proferí un mísero ruido, dos de los tipos se me tiraron encima para taparme la boca con sus sucias manos…

_Si gritas no la vas a pasar bien…

Eran dos hombres realmente grandes físicamente… quizás hasta mas grandes que Emmett…Uno tendría unos 30 años, y el otro ya había pasado los 40

_ ¿Donde está mi papá?

_Tu papá se fue… y nos dejó cargo, así que mejor que te portes bien…

Se fueron caminando y me encerraron de nuevo…

Me levanté como pude, del otro lado solo se escuchaban risas y vasos golpeando sobre la mesa…comencé a gritar

_ ¡Papá! ¡Papá!

Era inútil, me recosté de nuevo e intenté descansar… sentía las piernas y el resto del cuerpo como si hubiera estado caminando durante días…

"Soñé que estaba en el prado junto a Edward, y a nuestro hijo… un nene… era igualito a su padre… los mismo ojos… la misma boca, la misma nariz, el pelo…. Tenía algunos rulos que volaban con el viento y se pegaban en su carita… redondita… con forma de corazón…

Ambos corrían alrededor de los árboles…

Edward se acercó y me besó en los labios…

_Te amo Bella…"

Me desperté de un sobresalto… estaba lloviendo… había tronado… ya no se escuchaban voces afuera…se escuchaban…algo como…como… ¿ronquidos? ¿Estaban durmiendo? quizás, sin no hacía ruido… quizás podría escaparme.

Me levanté muy suavemente y deje las mantas a un lado…Me paré al lado de la puerta y espié por la cerradura…los dos cerdos estaban acostados sobre la mesa… roncando como rinocerontes abrazados a sus botellas de alcohol.

Me saqué una hebilla del pelo y la coloqué en la cerradura…

En las películas esto parecía facilísimo… pero yo no lograba abrir la puerta, sentí un "clic" y giré el picaporte… la puerta se abrió…

Pasé de puntillas al lado de los dos hombres ebrios… me dieron ganas de pegarles… pero sería inútil, seguramente despertarían y me ganarían.

Salí del galpón… no me había dado cuenta que era de noche… en la "Jaula" donde yo estaba no podía darme cuenta si era de día o noche.

Me tapé al cabeza con mi remera y empecé a correr.

No había autos… no había taxis, ¿Cómo se donde estoy?

Pasé por delante de un mercado y me paré a preguntar…

_Disculpe señor… ¿podría decirme que calle es esta?

_Si señorita… está en la calle Wood street.

_Gracias…

Sinceramente no tenía idea de cómo llegar a mi casa… pero lo bueno es que ya estaba a salvo de esos dos fortachones…

Cuando estaba cruzando la calle, apareció un auto por la esquina y una mujer bajó la ventanilla…

_Señorita… ¿Podría acercase un minuto que necesito verificar algo?

Baje a la acera y me acerqué a la ventanilla… cuando me asomé unos tipos bajaron del asiento trasero y me metieron dentro del auto…

"Debí haber hecho caso cuando mi madre me decía que nunca me asomara al auto de un extraño…"

_Bella… Tomé el teléfono. Hay alguien que quiere hablarte…

Tomé el teléfono

"_Bella… sal del auto… no te preocupes por mi…"_

¿Edward?

_¿Que le han hecho a Edward?¿Donde lo tienen?

_Tranquila… tú sigue nuestras ordenes… mejor dicho... las ordenes de tu padre….

Haré todo por mantener al hombre que amo con vida…

* * *

**Danii&**

**Bueno perdonen por no actualizar antes… es qe el fuck Internet no andaba… y no pude hacer nada… prometo actualizar mas seguidoo.. ahora ya no tengo qe estudiar para nada…**

**Pero recuerden qe cuantos mas reviews… mas rápido actualizare…**

**Besos y sigan leyendo!!**

**(L)danii&(L)**


	11. Es lo mas importante en mi vida

**Disclaimer: ****la historia no es mía… blablabla**

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Es lo más importante en mi vida.**

**(Bella pov)**

"_Cuando se ama a alguien, se es capaz de dar la vida por esa persona…"._

El auto iba cada vez mas rápido, y el hombre que estaba a mi lado tenía un arma apuntando en mi cabeza…pero no me importaba si eso hacia que llegara lo antes posible al lado de Edward…

_ Mi padre jamás sería capaz de mandar a secuestrarme…-Dije acusando a la mujer

_ ¿Que te hace pensar eso? Tú no conoces bien a tu papá Bella…

_ ¿Y tu si? ¿Tu, una mujer a la que nunca vi en mi vida, puedes conocer mas a mi padre, cuando yo pase toda una vida con el y se que sería incapaz de hacer algo como esto?

_ Créeme Bella, tu no lo conoces…

Cuando llegamos a un lugar que realmente no conocía, nunca lo había visto en toda mi estancia en Forks. No era el mismo lugar del que me había escapado pero era similar. Me llevaron, siempre con las manos atadas y con el arma apuntándome la cabeza, hacia una habitación dónde había un pequeño baño.

_ ¿Para qué me traen acá? ¡Quiero ver a Edward!

_ Haz tus necesidades y limpia tu cara. Estas más sucia que rata de alcantarilla.

Me dejó sola en el pequeño baño y como me lo pidió hice mis necesidades. Cuando me miré al espejo, vi que estaba más sucia de lo que realmente imaginaba. No podía creer que en dos días estando afuera de mi casa pudiera estar tan sucia. Lavé mi cara y traté de lavarme los brazos y las manos para estar más higienizada.

Agradecí que me dejaran un tiempo para mí sola, al menos podía pensar sobre lo que había tenido con Edward. No es que me arrepintiera sólo que no sabía si tenía un futuro con él. Daría lo que fuera porque no seamos familiares y poder vivir una vida a pleno, felices y en pareja con nuestro hijo o hija.

_ ¡Vamos! Ya pasó el tiempo.

Apareció el mismo hombre que me guiaba antes y me empujó por un pasillo. Estuvimos caminando cómo cinco minutos pero a mi se me hizo una eternidad. Llegamos hasta un galpón parecido a dónde había estado antes pero más grande. En el medio había una silla y un hombre sentado y atado de manos y piernas. Estaba todo sucio y lastimado. Hasta que el hombre "X", así lo había apodado, no dijo su nombre nunca me hubiera dado cuenta que esa persona era Edward.

Estaba todo sucio, su cabello broncíneo había perdido todo su brillo, parecía una persona vagabunda. Nadie lo hubiera reconocido.

_ ¡HEY ricachón! Mira quién llegó.

Cuando levantó su vista y la posó en mí, sus ojos se veían tristes.

_ ¡No le hagan nada! ¡Es a mí a quién busca Charlie!

_ Te equivocas otra vez Bella.- Dijo la mujer rubia apareciendo.- Charlie los busca a los dos. Pero con una pequeña diferencia.

_ ¿Cuál?

_ Al él lo quiere vivo o muerto.

En ese momento no escuché más nada. Todo se volvió negro.

_2 horas después…_

_ No le hagan nada.- Susurré débilmente.

_ ¡BELLAA!

Desperté de golpe reaccionando con ese grito. Edward estaba sufriendo por mi culpa. Abrí mis ojos y un hombre estaba pegándole a Edward. Todo esto era por mi culpa. Edward estaba sufriendo por mi culpa.

_ ¡No le hagan nada! ¡Mátenme a mí! No a ella por favor.

_ ¡NO EDWARD! Si te matan me mato.

Me di cuenta de que estaba agarrada de manos a una silla y estaba "X" al lado mío.

_ Preciosura si no cerrás esa boquita hermosa te mato a vos también.

_ ¡NO! A mí.

_ Ok tanto que suplicas… Hagamos tu pedido realidad.

Cuando terminé de procesar esas palabras, se me vino el mundo abajo. No podía ver un mundo en el que no estuviera Edward. Como si fueran flashbacks, empezaron a venir a mí recuerdos felices desde que estábamos juntos. Cómo cuando nos conocimos, nuestro primer beso, la primera vez que nos dijimos te amo, nuestra primera vez juntos, cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada. En fin, todos nuestros momentos felices.

No podía dejar que Edward muriera y menos por mi culpa. Edward tenía que seguir viviendo. Tenía que tener una vida feliz sin mí. Yo iba a sacrificar mi vida por la de él. El iba a conocer a otra chica que le convenga más que yo. Iba a ser feliz, con su nueva esposa, sus hijos, perros si él quería, una hermosa casa en una colina, etc.

Conseguí soltarme de hombre "X" y salí corriendo hacia dónde estaba Edward justo cuando se escuchó el ruido del arma soltando el tiro.

Todo pasó muy rápido. En un momento estaba corriendo y de un segundo a otro estaba tirada en el piso, con un balazo en mi pecho y sentía el bullicio de gente alrededor mío hablando. Más bien gritando. Pero lo que más partió mi corazón fue el grito desgarrador de Edward. Después de ahí no sentí nada más. Sólo una capa negra que cubrió mis ojos pero antes logré susurrar: "Te amo Edward."

**Edward POV**

Cuando el tipo que me había secuestrado dijo que me iba a matar, pude imaginar a Bella feliz con nuestro hijo y con alguien con quien comparta el resto de su vida y cuide de ella y de mi hijo. Iba a estar agradecida con esa persona de por vida.

Nunca me fui a imaginar que Bella saliera corriendo y se interpusiera entre el balazo y mi cuerpo. Cuando la vi tirada en el piso con sangre salir de su pecho cerca del corazón, lancé al cielo un grito que hasta me asusté yo mismo. Yo estaba dando mi vida por ella para que tenga un futuro junto a alguien a quien aprenda a amar con el tiempo y con mi hijo y ella se interpone de esa manera.

A lo lejos vi como Charlie entraba corriendo para ver el estado de su hija. Seguramente ya se había enterado de lo ocurrido.

_ ¡IDIOTA! ¡Te dije que con ella no te metieras!

_ Señor, ella se metió en el medio de improviso.

_ ¿Enserio?

_ Si, señor.

_ Bueno, que desgracia. Esta arma se puso de improviso entre vos y yo.

Charlie le disparó justo en dónde tendría que estar su corazón y a los pocos segundos cayó muerto. Se lo agradecía profundamente ese hecho, era lo menos que se merecía por haber hecho sufrir a la persona que más he amado en toda mi vida.

_ ¿Y? ¿Qué esperan? ¿Por qué no llaman a una ambulancia?

Empezó todo un revuelo de gente corriendo de aquí para allá y en 10 minutos llegó la ambulancia. Cuando Charlie iba a salir lo frené.

_ ¿Tío… puedo ir?

Se quedó un rato pensando pero al final vino y me desató.

_ Gracias.

No dijo nada pero con la cabeza me indicó que lo siguiera. Nos subimos en un auto que no conocía y nos dirigimos al hospital atrás de la ambulancia. Nos bajamos casi corriendo. Todos me miraban, pero no me importaba el aspecto que tenía sólo me importaba cómo estaba Bella.

Después de estar media hora sentados en la sala de espera sin ninguna información de cómo estaba, por fin salió un doctor de dónde había entrado Bella una hora antes.

_ ¿Familiares de Isabella Swan?

_ Sí, somos nosotros.- Dijo Charlie.

_ ¿Cómo está Bella?

_ Está… muy grave.

Sentía cómo si el mundo pasaba por delante de mí pero yo no reaccionaba. No sé por cuanto tiempo voy a estar así, pero que hasta que Bella no reaccione, no voy a estar en paz.

* * *

**Bueno y aca termina este capitulooo.. mucho suspensoo… otra ves mil disculpas por haberme equivocado de capitulo la ves pasado y millesss de gracias a mi amiga Camila!!!**

**Cuidense y no se olviden de dejar reviews… muchas graciass..(si quieren tambien pueden ir a nuestro querido botoncito "go!")**

**Aahh y les aviso que ya subi una nueva novela que se titula "un desencuentro" espero que tambien les guste**


	12. Mi otra mitad

Gracias a Camila CullenHale por ayudarme con el otro capitulo…

Todos los personajes son de Meyer, yo solo los tome prestados un ratito…

**Capitulo 12: Mi otra mitad**

**(Edward pov)**

Pasaban las horas, y Bella aún no progresaba, los médicos habían salido cientos de veces, pero jamás con una buena noticia, siempre decían lo mismo:"está estable""no empeora pero tampoco mejora"

Yo no podía vivir sabiendo qué por mi culpa Bella y mi hijo estaban sufriendo…

Mi tío, Charlie, iba de un lado para otro, Rosalie y Alice, estaban todo el día a su lado al igual que Emmett y Jasper.

Mas de una vez quise entrar a verlas, perdón, a verlos, por que tambien mi hijo estaba allí dentro, pero nadie me dejaba pasar, todos decían que era mejor que descansara, pero nadie entendía que yo la necesitaba, la necesitaba tanto o mas que al aire, que al sol, Bella era mi vida, lo único por lo que yo era capaz de seguir de pie, ella era mi incentivo para estar vivo. Sin ella, la vida no sería mas que días y horas sentado frente algún escritorio estúpido, y quizás, casado con una mujer a quien no amo…

Pasaron tres días, y todo seguía igual, cada día sentía como si en realidad estuvieran pasando siglos.

_Edward… será mejor que vallas a casa, debes descansar-Dijo mi padre

_No papá, quiero estar con Bella, no la voy a abandonar

_Nadie te ha dicho que la abandones Ed, solo te dije que debes ir a descansar, a Bella no le gustaría encontrarte de ese modo cuando despierte.

_Está bien, iré casa, pero si llegan a tener noticias de ella, por favor avísenme, intentaré estar aquí lo más rápido posible.

Fui a casa y tome un baño, luego guardé toda la ropa que Bella había dejado afuera el último día que estuvo aca.

Parecía que habían pasado años, y hacía tan solo dos semanas.

Ella seguía sin progresar, cada vez estábamos más preocupados, temíamos no volverla a ver nunca mas.

Rosalie lloraba, Alice, parecía que no existía, todo el día callada, mis padres, bueno, no estaban mejor que los demás, Charlie se la pasaba tomando café, yo aún insistía en que iba a despertar de un momento a otro, mientras que todos los demás ya habían perdido l as esperanzas.

El médico nunca traía buenas noticias, pero tampoco malas, hacía tres semanas que escuchaba lo mismo, "esta estable", nunca un" se despertó" o "está mejorando", no, siempre lo mismo.

Se empezaron a escuchar alarmas y vi como todos los médicos corrían hacia la habitación donde estaba Bella…

_ ¿Que pasa? ¿Se ha despertado?- Yo corría en busca de alguna respuesta, pero nadie me contestaba.

_Tío, tío, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué corren?

_Parece que Bella ha entrado en coma…

_ ¡NO!-

Corrí y empuje a todo el mundo, ella no podía entrar en coma. Entre a la habitación y vi como intentaban traerla de nuevo, estaba llena de cables, me partía el alma verla así.

Me senté a su lado y comencé a hablarle, yo había leído que si se les hablaba a estas personas, ellos nos escuchaban y luchaban por volver.

_Edward, no puedes quedarte aquí…

_Bella, por favor, piensa en nuestro hijo, por favor, no me dejes-Lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos, todas apelotonadas durante estas dos semanas, ahora querían salir de golpe, y no podían.

_Edward, por favor, estás entorpeciendo nuestro trabajo, de esa forma no conseguiremos nada.

_ ¿Yo entorpeciendo su trabajo? No son ustedes los que están perdiendo al amor de su vida y a un hijo, ustedes solo trabajan, trabajan y nunca traen buenas noticias - me descontrolé y agarre a uno de los médicos del uniforme blanco - ¡Nunca hacen nada bueno!

Sentí que alguien me agarró de los hombros y me sacó de la habitación.

_Hijo, no solucionas nada gritando, los médicos hacen todo lo que pueden, pero tampoco pueden hacer milagros.

_Los médicos no pueden hacer nada papá, ellos no hacen mas que entrar, mirarla un poco y se van, no tiene la menor idea de cómo esta, ¿Y mi hijo? ¡Jamás se fijaron si mi hijo todavía está bien!

Pasaron dos, tres, hasta cuatro horas, sin que ninguno de esos farsantes saliera a decir algo. Yo ya había tomado más de 5 tazas de café y el sueño me estaba venciendo, hacía 3 días que no dormía, no me iba a rendir, no iba abandonar a ninguno de ellos.

Se abrieron las puertas, el médico tenía una sonrisa como si fuera navidad, como si alguno de nosotros estuviéramos de humor para sonreír.

_Señores, tengo buenas noticias.

Cuando escuche eso me levanté de un salto.

_Se ha despertado.- Dijo el doctor tomando aire, parecía que por fin habían hecho algo bien.

_¿Puedo pasar a verla?-

_Debes esperar unos minutos hasta que la llevemos al piso de abajo, luego te vendremos a buscar, ella lo único que hace es repetir tu nombre, Edward.

La felicidad me invadió, Bella se había despertado, Mi Bella, mi amor, el amor de mi vida, la persona que mas quería en el mundo, la madre de mi futuro hijo, y la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida, estaba a salvo.

Todos nos abrazamos, sonreíamos por primera vez en dos semanas, era el día más feliz de toda mi vida.

_Edward, ya puedes pasar a verla.

Me guiaron por el pasillo, luego entré. Ella estaba acostada en una cama, ya no tenía todos esos cables ahora solo estaba tapada con una sabana.

Me acerqué y pase una mano sobre su cabello.

_Hola, Ed-Susurró, note que le costaba un poco hablar.

_Shshs, no te esfuerces corazón,¿Cómo te sientes?

_Mejor, me duele un poco el estómago, y tengo sed.

_Lo se pero el médico dice que por ahora no puedes beber nada, si quieres te puedo mojar los labios con una gasa, pero aún no puedes beber.

_No gracias, eso solo me dará mas sed. ¿Nuestro bebe, está bien?

_No me han dicho nada, así que supongo que debe estar fuerte y lindo como su mamá.-Bese su panza.

_AI Edward, estoy hecha un desastre, creo que me asustaría de mi misma si me mirara al espejo.

_No, estás mas sexy que nunca.- Me agaché sobre su cuerpo y la besé en la frente, en la nariz y luego en la boca.

_Sabes algo … mientras estaba dormida, soñé muchas cosas.

_¿Que cosas?

_Soñaba que tú estabas con nuestro hijo en brazos, y qué yo entraba con otro bebé… ¿será un mensaje? Quizás tengamos gemelos…

_Bella, mientras nazcan sanos, podemos tener ocho bebés…

_Bella –interrumpió el médico – debes venir a hacerte la ecografía, ¿quieres ver Edward?

_Claro que quiero.

El doctor trajo un aparato grande, con una pantalla y muchos botones. Destapó la panza de Bella y pasó un gel.

_Bien, esto no va a dolerte, puede que esté un poco frío y sientas cosquillas.

Comenzó a pasar el aparato por la barriga y en la pantalla se veía un pequeño movimiento…

_Miren este es su corazoncito, ¿les gustaría saber el sexo?

_Claro que si,¿Tu que dices amor?-Vi en los ojos de ella que quería con todas sus ansias saber el sexo del bebé así que asentí

_Bien, su bebé es un… ¡felicidades, tendrán una nena!

_Amor, tendremos una nena, que emoción.

La besé, y así comenzaba la etapa más feliz de el embarazo, aunque ahora vendrían las discusiones por los nombres…Pero si ella era feliz, yo tambien lo era.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿es gusto? Bueno espero que si… van a tener una nena que tierno…!! Tengo algunos nombres en mente mas los que algunas de ustedes me propusieron, pero si se les ocurrieron mas no duden en decírmelos!**

**Dejen reviews!! Muchos reviews!! Porque ellos alegran la vida de una persona, y cuanto mas dejen mas feliz será esa persona, y algún día se los recompensará..**

**Recomendados (para mi amiga no me mate)**

**Corazón indómito – by: Camila CullenHale.**

**Un desencuentro - By: YOO!!**

**Ayer actualicé en un desencuentro, y probablemente mañana suba el tercer capitulo,, no se olviden de leerla!**

**Danii&**


	13. ¿Que nombre le pondremos?

**Capitulo 13: ¿Qué nombre le podremos?**

**(Bella pov)**

Ya pasaron tres meses desde que salí del hospital, yo había mejorado muchísimo, esta era la primera semana que tenía antojos, y Edward había anotado cada uno de ellos, hasta la hora en que habían ocurrido. Ahora son las tres de la mañana y creo que tengo un nuevo antojo.

_Edward, Edward- susurré ya que lo tenía al lado.

_¿Qué pasa amor?- Cara de dormido impresionante.

_Tengo un antojo, quiero torta de chocolate.

_ ¿A esta hora?¿No es un poquito tarde?

_No mi amor, los antojos no tienen horario.

_De acuerdo, ya vuelvo.

Lo observe mientras salía de la habitación. Nunca me acostumbraría a verlo simplemente en bóxer, era tan precioso…

_ ¿Amor?- Asomó la cabeza con expresión de disculpas

_ ¿Si?

_Se ha acabado la torta de chocolate, solo queda una porción de torta de frutilla que preparó Esme anoche.

_Hum… no importa Amor, ven a la cama de nuevo.

Se acostó y me abrazó mientras me acariciaba el vientre…

_ ¿Qué nombre le pondremos, Bella?

_A mi me gustaría algo así como Lauren o Renesmee.

_A mi me gustan Lizzie, Mishel, pero Renesmee no está nada mal…

_Sería la unión de René y Esme, sus dos abuelas.

Edward bostezó, me abrazó y fue dejando un reguero de besos a lo largo de todo mi cuello hasta dormirse. Yo no tenía sueño, no me podía dormir ¿Será por la taza de café que me había tomado a la tarde? Bueno sea lo que sea, de este modo tendría tiempo para pensar, si pensar…En más nombres de nena, en mi hija, en lo bonita que sería. Yo me imaginaba a mi hija idéntica a su padre, el mismo color de cabello, el mismo color de ojos, el corazón afectuoso y generoso como su abuela Esme, aunque espero que no herede mi torpeza, reí para mis adentros… Comencé a imaginarme una escena… Un gran patio verde, lleno de flores, una pileta, un perro, porque siempre he querido tener un perro, claro con mucho pelaje rojizo, mi hija corría por todo el parque, Edward iba tras ella, jugando entre los árboles, yo preparaba el almuerzo, el perro tambien corría tras ellos, con una pelota en la boca. Edward sonreía, el era feliz, mi hija era feliz, el perro era feliz, y yo era la mujer mas feliz del mundo... Quizás no sea la vida de una princesa, pero yo con ellos dos a mi lado me sentía una reina, era feliz, tan feliz que podría gritar de alegría…

_Buenos días mi princesa…- Escuche la voz de Edward, sentí un fuerte olor a café, me había traído el desayuno a la cama ¿No es dulce?

_Hum, hola mi príncipe azul…-Dije tomándolo por el cuello y depositando un apasionado beso sobre sus labios.

_¿Dormiste bien?-

_Claro, siempre duermo bien teniéndote cerca.- Tomé una tostada y le di un mordico.

_¿Sabes una cosa? He estado pensando otros nombres para nuestra hija, y creo que el que mas me gusta es Mishel… ¿Podemos ponerle así?-

_Claro, de hecho es uno de los nombres que mas me gustan, ¿Cómo queda Mishel Cullen?-

_Queda perfecto, casi tan perfecto como tu…- Se inclinó sobre mi y comenzó a besar mi vientre… era tan hermoso sentir que tenía una pequeña parte de Edward adentro, el era momento mas hermoso de mi vida y nada ni nadie podría arruinarlo… Y luego me acorde de los días que me secuestraron.. la señora que me secuestro dijo que conocía a mi padre, y jamás pensé que la persona que me dio la vida podría llegar a secuestrarme.

Los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente como si los estuviera reviviendo, realmente eran horribles, había ido el peor momento de mi vida. Luego recordé cuando me dijeron que Edward era mi primo, creí que estaba soñando, me bajo al presión y terminé en el hospital, todo por esa noticia, mi padre comprendía anda hasta que se entero de mi embarazo, y luego del secuestro no nos volvimos a habla y yo ahora estoy viviendo con Esme y Carlisle, jamás tocamos el tema de mi padre, aunque creo que debería ir a verlo.

Seguramente la expresión de mi cara cambio por que Edward puso cara de preocupación.

_Bella ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó pasando la yema de sus dedos sobre mis labios.

_Edward, creo que debo ir a ver a mi padre, quizás debamos bañar y aclara las cosas.

_No Bella, de ninguna manera te dejaré que vuelvas a ir sola con tu padre, nunca sabemos que puede hacerte ese hombre.

_Oh! Edward! Es mi padre.-

_SI, y tambien es la persona qué te secuestró cuando se enteró de tu embarazo.-

_De acuerdo, pero lo iré a ver igual.-

_Bella, hagamos un trato, lo puedes ver, pero solo si yo te acompaño.-Dijo en modo protector, odiaba cuando usaba ese tono.

_Edward, sería el mismo peligro, además te podría hacer daño y no quiero eso.- ME estremecí ante la idea de ver a mi padre y Edward luchando a sangre fría, nunca podría soportar eso, y menos si era solo por mi.

_Bella es más fácil que te hiera a ti que a mi.

Finalmente Edward me venció, luego de comer salimos hacia la casa de mi padre.

Toc, toc, toc. Golpeó Edward sobre la puerta de madera, recordaba el día que aprendía a andar en patineta y me di la cara contra esta bella puerta.

_¿Si?.- Respondió mi padre mirando por la ventanilla de la puerta.

_Charlie, queremos hablar contigo.- Dijo Edward con un tono neutral, no era agresivo pero tampoco amable.

La puerta se abrió de a poco y luego mi padre apareció tras ella.

_Hola pa-Charlie.-Ya dudaba al decirle papá, no debía llamarlo así luego de todo el daño que me causó, pero igual era mi padre.

_¿De que quieren hablar? Ya les he dicho que no son bienvenidos en esta casa.-

_Charlie, solo quería decirte que quizás podría perdonarte, eres mi padre, no quiero alejarme de ti, ya me ha pasado con mamá.

_Bella, tu no te has alejado de tu madre, si quieres puedes irte a vivir con ella, pero ya sabes que mientras estés con el- dijo señalando despectivamente a Edward- no volveré a hablarte.

_Has lo que quieras Charlie, tú eres el que se pierde de tu primer nieto, yo no me pierdo anda, y si cambias de opinión, sabes que yo jamás te cerrare las puertas de mi casa. Pero solo cuando decidas aceptar a Edward vuelve, no antes.- Me di la vuelta y cerré la puerta con fuerza, Edward me miraba con asombro pero yo no hice caso a su expresión, mi padre me había hartado, yo venía a pedirle que estuviéramos bien, pero parece que el se empeñaba en hacerme la vida complicada, yo no iba a preocuparme mas, pero creo que por última ves le iba hacer caso en mi vida, iría con mi madre, no a vivir pero si a visitarla.

_Edward… ¿Quieres ir a visitar a mi madre a Florida?- Pensó unos minutos en responder, pero luego habló.

_Claro, Bella, pero recuerda, que aquí viven mis padres, y no puedo irme a vivir con tu mamá.

_Lo sé, tampoco yo quiero alejarme de tus padres, ellos me quieren mucho y yo adoro a Esme… Creo que hace el papel de mi madre cuando la necesito.

_De acuerdo, si quieres hoy mismo sacamos los pasajes para Florida.

Fuimos al aeropuerto y compramos los dos boletos, mañana a esta hora estaríamos con mi madre, sin pensar en anda, ni en nadie…

* * *

**Les gustó??? Espero que si! Bueno en el próximo capitulo vamos a tener a la madre de Bella, y veremos los consejos vergonzoso que le da a su hija… y ya prontito tendremos el nacimiento… tengo una sorpresas preparada;)**

**Para los que quieran habar conmigo de lo primero que se les ocurra ****= .ar**** estoy encantada de conocer gente nueva **

**Nos leemos!**


	14. El viaje

**Capitulo 14 : El viaje.**

**(Bella pov)**

Mi madre era algo compulsiva. Tenía una cierta obsesión con la limpieza, pero a pesar de tofo eso ella era la única que había aceptado el hecho de que yo estuviera esperando un hijo de Edward sin importar los lazos de sangre. Cuando llegamos nos recibió con una cálida y grata bienvenida.

- ¡Hola Hija!- Dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo y un beso en al frente, ya extrañaba su hermosa forma de decirme lo mucho que me quiere.

_ Hola mamá, él es Edward, supongo que ya lo debes conocer, ¿Verdad?-Le tendió los brazos y ambos se fundieron en un cálido abrazo.

_Vamos chicos, hace mucho calor y estoy segura de que la ciudad les va a encantar, hasta quizás luego quieran venir a visitarme mas seguido.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa intentando ocultar, de la mejor manera posible, las lágrimas de emoción que rodaban por sus mejillas.

En algo mi madre tenía razón, Florida era bellísima, pero aquí hacia DEMASIADO calor y yo ya me había acostumbrado al calor húmedo que había en Forks.

Por la noche mi madre dudó sobre como dormiríamos pero finalmente ella nos ayudo a juntar las dos camas del cuarto de huéspedes para que pudiéramos dormir juntos.

_Tú madre es realmente muy amable, jamás pensé que me trataría con tanta delicadeza y mucho menos que me dejaría dormir junto a ti. -

_ ¡Oh Edward! Tú sabes que mi madre no es rencorosa, ella siempre ha querido que sea feliz, y tú me haces muy feliz… no sabes cuanto gusto me da que mi madre te caiga bien.-Realmente el comentario de Edward me conmovió.

_ Bella...¿Por qué no intentas hablar con tu padre, pero sin que yo este ahi? Quizás, el quiere perdonarte, pero tiene el corazón tan duro, que no sabe como expresarse.-

_ Edward, tú no sabes el mal que me hace saber que estoy tan enojada con mi padre, pero me pondré en la misma postura que él, si no quiere dar el brazo a torcer primero, tampoco yo lo haré.-

_ ¡Oh! Bella, no digas eso, parecen dos niños chiquillos peleando por una golosina.-

_ ¿Una golosina? ¿Con una simple bobería de niños comparas el amor que te tengo? Edward, de verdad creí que me amabas.-

- Y te amo con alma y cuerpo, te daría todo lo que me pidas con solo decirlo, Bella, pero debes aceptar que tengo razón. No hay motivo para pelearte así con Charlie, además, pronto tendremos a la bebé, y ella debe conocer a TODOS sus abuelo, no solo por parte paterna ¿Sabes? Yo no conocí mis abuelos, y siempre sentí un vacío. En la primaria, todos mis compañeros tenían un abuelo a quién pedirle dinero para golosinas, o para comprarse chucherias, pero yo jamás pude decir " Me lo ha comprado mi abuelo" por que no tenía, y es lo mas doloroso del mundo, tanto, que nunca se lo desearía ni a mi peor enemigo, por eso no quiero que nuestra hija pase por eso...- Edward se pasó las manos por los ojos, su historia era realmente conmovedora, ¿No había conocido a sus abuelos? ¿Yo al menos había conocido a mi abuela por parte de René, pero parece que el ni eso había tenido.

Tomé su mano y la lleve a mi vientre.

_ Edward, esta niña será todo lo que tu quieras, no importa mi padre, no importan lo demás, ella será feliz mientras este junto a nosotros, y si tu quieres que yo hable con Charlie, lo haré.-

Abrasé a Edward por la espalda y nos quedamos dormidos en esa posición.

(Edward pov)

Sentí que Bella se acercó mas y más a mi cuerpo luego susurró a mi oído que me amaba mucho y al rato sentí como su respiración fue disminuyendo hasta que casi era una brisa cálida en mi espalda.

- Se durmió.- Pensé, yo podría intentar hacer lo mismo, pero vinieron a mi mente las imágenes de mis compañeros burlándose de mi porque no tenía abuelos. Habían sido muy crueles conmigo, por eso siempre estuve apartado de todos, recién en la secundaria, cuando conocí a Emmett y a Jasper, pase a ser "algo" popular, pero luego Bella llego a mi vida, y dió vueltas todo mi mundo.

Lo que estaba en el techo de mi mente, ahora está en el piso, todo adorando a mi Bella, mi prima... si era difícil pensarlo, y mucho mas contarlo... Sabía que mucha gente me marcaría por esto, pero creo que debemos seguir nuestro corazón, y él me dice que la ame hasta el fin de los tiempos...

¡Ring, Ring, Ring!

Estiré la mano y tiré el despertador al suelo, odiaba ese sonido.

_Amor... ¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó Bella medio aturdida por el estruendoso ruido que hizo el despertador al caer sobre un piso de cerámica.

_Las 9:30 AM. ¿Quieres bajar a desayunar?-

_Si, seguro mi madre se debe haber ido a hacer los mandados y Phil debe haber ido a entrenar.-

_¿Que tan temprano acostumbra a levantarse tu madre?- Pregunté con cara de espanto, Bella hizo una mueca.

_Muy temprano - Rodó los ojos- Jamás me gusto eso pero me acostumbre, de pequeña, mi madre me despertaba dos horas antes de ir al colegio.-

_Que desgracia- Hice cara de tristeza y luego le salte encima clavando dulcemente los dientes en su cuello.

_Lástima que no eres vampiro.- Dijo riendo

_Puedo ser lo que tú quieras.-

_Quiero que sea Superman, y me lleves al espacio sideral.-

La levante en peso y comencé a pasearla por toda la habitación, luego la recosté en la cama, me paré en una silla y salte ala cama imitando a Superman cuando vuela.

_ ¿Viste? Yo puedo volar mejor que Superman.-

_ ¡Oh eso no es volar! Sino caer con estilo.-

_Te amo Bella.- Dije acostándome a su lado.

_Tambien yo...-

_Bajemos, ya tengo hambre.-

Bella preparó unos huevos fritos con café y jugo de naranja, luego los trajo ala mesa y se sentó en mi regazo.

_Que desayuno señorita, me siento en un hotel de cinco estrellas, seis con la hermosa dama que me lo sirvió.-

_Siete, ninguna mesera se sienta en tu regazo y te da la comida en la boca.- Tomó una parte del huevo frito con el tenedor y me lo puso en la boca, yo lo saboreé y luego la besé.

_Amor, pensé que quizás, mientras mi madre no estaba, te gustaría ir a conocer ¿Quieres?-Dijo pasando la palma de la mano sobre mi mejilla, su piel era tan suave que me dieron ganas de hacerle el amor ahí mismo, pero no, no debía pensar en eso todo el tiempo.

_Claro amor, ¿Adonde quieres que vallamos?.-

_Me gustaría que fuera una sorpresa.-

Me tomó de la mano y subimos al auto de René, ella no se lo llevaba para dejar que Bella se manejara por la ciudad. Ella conducía , fue un camino bastante largo, sin mencionar que iba muy lento. Frenamos frente a una hermosa fuente con tres estatuas de mujeres desnudas, ella bajó del auto.

_ Bien, este es el centro de Florida, es hermoso, esta es una de las atracciones mas grande de la ciudad, claro que hay mucho mas.-

La tomé por la cintura y bese sus labios delicadamente. Esta era una ciudad maravillosa, y si no fuera porque mis padres vivían en Forks, vendría a vivir aquí, sería un lugar ideal para criar a nuestra hija.

Luego fuimos a una reserva natural. Estaba lleno de hermosas flores que no se veían e cualquier lado, había gorriones volando por todos lados.

Al mediodía fuimos a comer, había un pequeño claro cerca de la reserva, así que compramos dos hamburguesas en McDonalds y nos fuimos a comer allí.

Bella estaba sentado mi lado, mirando el cielo. Yo miraba el cielo pero por el rabillo del ojo la miraba a ella.

_ ¿Pasa algo Amor?- Preguntó al darse cuenta que la miraba tanto.

_ No, solo admiro tu belleza.- Una sonrisa triunfal me recorrió la cara al ver que ella se sonrojo, encantaba ver como sus mejillas iban tomando un color rosáceo para luego pasar al rojo, y depende de cual era el elogio, podían hasta ser moradas.

Pasamos todo el día riéndonos y besándonos, corriendo por los parques de la ciudad, parecíamos dos chicos de seis años que correteaban sin rumbo alguno.

Al llegar a casa a la noche, René preparó la cena, la ultima que compartiríamos, porque mañana a las nueve de la mañana salía el avión de vuelta a Forks.

_¿Como pasaron el día chicos? ¿Disfrutaron de la ciudad?- Preguntó Phil.

_Muy bien, Bella me llevó por toda la ciudad y me mostró todos los parques hermosos, realmente es un lugar muy bello.- Contesté sinceramente.

_Me alegra que te haya gustado Edward, ya saben que pueden venir aquí cuando quieran.-

Terminamos de cenar, contamos chistes y a las dos de la mañana nos fuimos a dormir.

Bella y yo terminamos de guardar las últimas prendas y nos acostamos.

Bella Pov.

Me levanté a la 6:00 a.m. PAra bañarme, ayer había sido un día agotador, y hoy tendríamos que viajar

A las 8:30 nos despedimos de mi madre y de Phil en el aeropuerto.

Realmente no tenía ganas de volver a Forks.

En el avión...

_ Mi amor, ¿Te sentís bien?.- Dijo Edward tomándome una mano.

_ Si, ¿Por qué?-

_Estas muy pálida, ¿Quieres que te pida algo para tomar?.- A decir verdad no me sentía muy b ien, sentía unas ligeras nauseas y unos pequeños golpes en el vientre, que iban creciendo poco a poco. Pero no quería preocupar a Edward.

_No está bien, debe ser que tengo sueño, dormiré un rato ¿Si?.-

_ Claro.- Me arrulló entre sus brazos y me tapó con su campera. Cerré los ojos e intenté descansar, pero el dolor en mi vientre cada ves aumentaba mas.

Unas dos horas después el avión frenó y todos bajamos. Yo me paré media mareada y aún con un dolor muy fuerte.

Cuando bajamos las escalerillas, sentí que algo dentro mío se rompía.

_ Edward...- Esto no podía ocurrir aca, por favor, no acá.

_ ¿Qué pasa Bella?-

_ Rompí bolsa.-

* * *

Bueno acá les dejo este capítulo, si dejan reviews, puede que publique uno más antes de irme de vacaciones el 15/02, pero solo si dejan reviews...

Espero que les guste, si como verán parece que neustra pequeñita está por nacer... ¡Qué emoción!

Acepto tomatazos, elogios y todo lo que tengan, _Debo aprender de mis errores._

No se olviden que el botoncito verde es gratiss,, y no me enojo si dejan MUCHOS reviews,, se los agradeceré, porque los review,, hacen feliz al mundo :)

Con mucho cariño Daniii.-


	15. El nacimiento

**Capitulo 15 : El nacimiento ( Edward Pov)**

Bella me dijo que rompió bolsa. Por dios ¿Qué debo hacer?, la debo llevar a un médico pero ¿Y si no puede caminar? Ya se, la cargaré en brazos.

La cargué y la lleve hasta dentro del aeropuerto, recogí los bolsos y salí disparado a tomar el primer autobus que me llevara al hospital mas cercano.

_ ¿Te sientes bien mi amor?-

_ Ed, no te preocupes, aún no va a nacer, hay tiempo-

tomamos el autobus y de ahí cogimos un taxi para que Bella no tuviera que caminar las diez cuadras que restaban para llegar al hospital.

_ Buenos días señor ¿ Tiene alguna urgencia?- Preguntó la secretaria, no era muy bonita, dientes amarillos, seguro fumaba, lentes negros muy gruesos, narigona, y boca a un lado... pero no era momento de ponerme a buscarle defectos a las personas, debía pensar en la persona que mas amo, y en mi hijo... mi hijo, era tan raro escucharme decir eso... voy a ser padre... Es el momento mas feliz de todo el mundo, tengo ganas de gritar, de bailar, y de besar a Bella! Tengo ganas de colgarme del puente de San Franciso y ponerme a gritar lo feliz que estoy.

_Si, mi hijo está por nacer.-

La mujer llamó por el altavoz a un médico y luego nos dirigió hacia un consultorio donde ayudé a Bella a desvestirse y ponerse el camisón verde típico de los hospitales.

_Buenos días- Dijo Carlisle entrando por la puerta, no sabía que también trabajaba aquí

_Carlisle... - Dijo Bella en un gemido, contorcionandose por el dolor que le provocaban las , todavia leves, contracciones que sentía.

_Tranquila Bella, ya pasará el dolor, recuestate- Dijo Carlisle tomandola de la cintura y recostandola en la camilla. Luego le palpó la zona baja del vientre.

_ Bien, deberás caminar unos minutos, dentro de exactamente seis minutos vendré a revisarte... Edward, encargate de que camine-

_De acuerdo.

Caminé con Bella tomandola de la cintura por si las piernas le fallaban. Luego cuando vino Carlisle, la ayudé a recostarse.

_Bien, Edward, si quieres asistir al parto, ve a cambiarte, las enfermeras te darán la ropa.-

Sinceramente me daba algo de meido estar en el parto, pero era mi hijo, y no podía no asistir a su el pasilo había dos enfermeras esperandome ocn un traje del mismo color que el camisón de Bella y un barbijo. Fuí al baño y me cambié.

Cuando volví a la habitación de Bella, había dos enfermeras mas.

_Edward, ponté al lado de Bella, te va a necesitar.

Carlisle se colocó a los pies de Bella y comenzó a hacer su trabajo. Bella sudaba y me apretaba la mano con tal fuerza que ya me dolía, pero no la soltaría, porque la amaba.

Escuchaba sus gritos, y un nudo comenzó a apoderarse de mi estómago cuando Carlisle dijo que eran los últimos esfuerzos... Por fin, luego de nueve meses de espera, podría conocer a mi hija, a la pequeña Renesmee, o Mishel, aún no lo habíamos aclarado.

De pronto, Bella gritó desesperadamente, buscando mis ojos, y por unos segundos nuestras miradas se fusionaron, hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por el armonioso llanto de una bebé en busca de aire apra vivir y ser feliz...

_Felicidades chicos, tienen una hija preciosa.- Dijo Carlisle tapándola la niña con una manta y poniéndola e brazos de Bella.

_Es hermosa edward, es igual a ti.- Dijo ella

_No, es igual a ti Bella, Te amo eres la mamá mas hermosa del mundo.-

_Tambien yo te amo Ed.- Me besó en los labios tiernamente, mientras la niña se revolvía en sus brazos reclamando su atención.

_Dos horas mas tarde... **( Bella Pov)**_

Luego del parto realmente me sentía exhausta. Habían venido a verme todos mis amigos, mi madre, mis tíos, pero mi padre aún no había aparecido, hasta Phil había venido con mi madre. Todos me habían traído regalos realmente hermosos, uno mas bonito que el otro. Emmett y Rose me trajeron un bonito vestido rosa con una hermosa gorrita a juego. Alice y Jasper trajeron un baberito con ositos color veis y un osito de peluche para que el bebé juegue. Mi madre nos había regalado una cuna impresionante y tres conjuntos de ropa de distintos colores. Mis tíos trajeron una silla de comer, un baberito amarillo de corazoncitos y una bonita remera que decía " Papá y yo tenemos algo en común, amamos a la misma mujer".

_ ¿Está dormida? - Pregunté a Edward, quien daba vueltas con la habitación con nuestra hija en brazos hasta que se durmiera.

_Si, duerme como un angelito-

_Eds, he pensado un nombre que creo que realmente va a gustarte...-

_¿No habíamos acordado Mishel o Renesmee?-

_Si, pero creo que el nombre Elizabeth le quedaría mucho mejor, podríamos llamarla Elizabeth Mishel, y le diríamos Lizzie.-

Edward apreció dubitativo, pero al cabo de unos segundos se acercó me besó.

_Queda precioso ese nombre...- Puso al a Lizzie en la cuna y luego se sentó a mi lado.

_Bella, he querido decirte algo desde que subimos al avión en Florida, pero no he encontrado oportunidad...-

_¿Qué es Edward...?-

_Bella...- Sacó una pequeña cajita del bolsillo y yo creí que estaba en los cielos, Edward iba a pedirme que me casará con él, este era el día mas feliz de mi vida... - ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?-

El anillo que apareció cuando el abrió la cajita era precioso, tenía un brillante diamante celeste y era todo bañado en oro. El anillo era realmente precioso, pero a mi solo me importaba estar con Edward, no importaba la calidad del anillo, importaba el amor que yo tengo por el...

_Amor, claro que me quiero casar contigo, eres el hombre que mas me hace feliz en el mundo.. no mundo no... en el universo- Me colgué de su cuello y lo besé apasionadamente.

_Y tú eres la mujer que mas feliz me hace en todo el universo...-

Luego se oyó el quejido de Lizzie...

_Oh, lo siento, tu tambien eres la mujer que mas feliz me hace... Las amo con locura a las dos...- Tomó ala niña en brazos y la puso en medio de nuestros cuerpos, luego acercó su boca ala mía y nos besamos apasionadamente...

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado,, y como se darán cuenta esta historia está llegando a su final, pero claro que si quieren agregar algo solo deben avisarme...

Bueno conrespecto al nombre, yo se que andie me habiaa dado la opción de Elizabeth, pero realmente me gusto mucho este nombre, y pensé qu quedaría bien, ojalá no se enojen...

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar es que estaba de vacaciones, y ahora no actualizaré tan seguido debido a la escuela, pero cuanto pueda actualizaré, lo prometo...

Bueno, cunado finalize l historia podrán buscar en mi perfil todos los accesorios de la boda y demás, pero no aún...

Espero les gustes y pronto llegaré con la gran boda,,, será una boda con todas las letras...obviamente organizada por Alice...

Dejen muchos reviews porque recuerden que ustedes con solo dejar review le están haciendo una vida completamente feliz a la escritora de esta historia, tambien pueden darle un click al botoncito verde, RECUERDEN QUE ES GRATIS!

Bueno dejo un saluo apra todos aquellos que me acompañaron siempre en estos quince capitulos y apra mis amigas que tambien escriben historias fascinantes...

Adiós y pronto nos volvemos a ver...

PD: No se olviden de leer mis otras historias,... las de Emmett son muy comicas y Un desencuentro se está poniendo cada ves mejor...

Con cariño... Daniii .-


End file.
